


小妞巴恩斯 That Barnes Gal

by honeyscore



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore
Summary: 巴奇没想到自己搞砸了入伍体检，更没想到史蒂夫居然通过了。他不可能放他的童年挚友兼心上人独自赴汤蹈火，所以他决定，一定要悄悄混到前线追随史蒂夫——至于怎么混，他想到了一个愚蠢至极的好办法。





	1. Chapter 1

“先说要紧事：把你的那两条腿刮干净点儿。”

褐色卷发的娇小姑娘站在敞开的衣柜前，把剃刀扔向那个坐在床边愁眉苦脸的男孩儿，“我不担心你的脸，因为你总能把自己的胡子刮得干干净净的，但你的腿是个大问题——脱毛膏和脱毛粉对皮肤不好，我从来没用过，但不用担心，我还有这个。”

康妮翻出她的化妆包，掏了半天，终于找出一把小小的眉钳。

“你先大概刮一遍，到时候有些刮不干净的地方，就用这个。我只用它来对付咯吱窝，但我想它对付男人的腿应该也不错。”

她把眉钳丢过去，转身又回去继续挑衣服了。巴奇捏住剃刀的粉红色塑料手柄，没有去碰那把看上去有些可怕的小钳子，他低头看了看自己的腿，又望回到女孩儿的身上，康妮正抓着一大把衣架，在布料轻盈的条纹短袖连衣裙和粉色开衫搭过膝裙装之间摇摆不定，“看，你喜欢哪个？”

“我不知道……”巴奇抓着剃刀，睫毛耷拉着，浑身一股茫然的傻气，“我不确定我能做这个，康妮，我觉得我蠢透了！”

女孩儿撇下嘴角，两条细胳膊往旁一放，踩着娇小的短高跟大步来到他面前，弯下腰，盯住他那张不安又沮丧的脸蛋，“既然你已经下定了决心，我就不容许你这么思前想后、磨磨蹭蹭的！难道不是你自己想要这么做的吗？”

巴奇心虚地点头，刚要辩解什么，就被女孩儿用两根挂着裙装的衣架塞进怀里，甜丝丝的香水味在他鼻子底下四溢，他搂住光滑又软和的连衣裙，弯腰按住那条险些滑落到地上的开衫和短裙，康妮的漆皮小高跟稳稳地踩在地板上，他直起上身，活像一条刚被踹了一脚的小奶狗，显得更加垂头丧气了。

“你到底还想不想变成个姑娘了？！”女孩儿看透了他的心思，一屁股坐到床边，用胳膊揽住他的脖子。

“可问题在于，你看，康妮……”他揣着怀里那一堆香喷喷的女孩子的衣物，两手幼稚至极地在大腿上推搡了几下，又看向身旁好友的双脚，“我要怎么在高跟鞋上站稳呢？还有我的肩膀和腰，我不可能穿上你的裙子的！”

“这不是我的裙子，我跟你说了，这是我姐姐的衣柜，她几乎有六英尺高，小时候站在她身边我就觉得我站在了一座小山旁边。”康妮翘起双腿，把裙子从他怀里夺过来，轻飘飘地展开在胸前，“当然了，她现在比小时候苗条多了，但她的裙子我都撑不起来，因为我太小了。还有她的鞋，她有一双男人的脚，但她有足足十几双漂亮的高跟鞋，她甚至去鞋匠那儿订做过一双淡金色的细带凉鞋，仿着费拉加莫的鞋样做的……”

看着男孩儿脸上那副云里雾里的神情，康妮兴致缺缺地闭了嘴。她恨铁不成钢地瞥了他一眼，硬是用自己的细胳膊把他的脑袋勾到自己面前，“你说，你到底还想不想去找史蒂夫了？”

“当然。”巴奇老实地点头。

“可你搞砸了你的入伍体检，对吗？”

“那是个意外！”他痛苦地站了起来，把裙子扔到床上，像个七八岁的小毛头一样懊恼地双手叉腰、来回打转，“我告诉你了，那天我在费吉先生的药店门口遇到了那个家伙，那个高中时到处跟别人说罗杰斯夫人是跟脑瘫病人上床才生了史蒂夫的混蛋，所以你知道，我当然要跟他打一架了，而且我把他打趴下了，虽然他用砖块拍花了我的额头……”

“但你知道你第二天就要体检了，对吗？”

“我没想那么多，我只是想着，“嘿，我必须要打断你几颗牙，至少两颗”，而且我头上的那块伤口一点都不严重，谁知道体检官就因为那一块小小的伤口而判定我是个斗殴成性的小流氓，拜托，我可是我那一组里背挺得最直、肩膀最结实的一个！”

“现在说这些都没用了，‘士兵’，现在的情况就是你被筛下来了，而史蒂夫被那些科学家扎了一针，就变成了大兵。”康妮在他的右脸上掐了一把，“别做出这副不高兴的表情，好像你是嫉妒他似的。虽然他现在只是天天被那群长腿姑娘们簇拥着在舞台上捶倒希特勒，好让大家开开心心地掏钱买国债，但那个歌舞团后天就要去巴尔的摩做最后一场国内演出，然后便要登上开往英格兰的那艘船了，等他真的上了前线，你还打算怎么去找他？”

男孩儿本来忧心忡忡地望着地板，听了这话，他鼓了鼓嘴，一屁股从床边站直了腰板，开始解自己的裤带。

“我来刮腿，你帮我挑衣服。”

他三下五除二地脱掉了裤子，冷得哆嗦了一下，又迅速坐到地上，抓住那把小剃刀。康妮说的对，这是他唯一的机会了，事实上，他的运气够好了——不考虑他在体检前一天跟人打架的这回事——康妮的一位好朋友正好就在史蒂夫效力的那个歌舞团表演，就快要上前线了，歌舞团却临时缺人，最近正在四处招录新舞娘，经过康妮的一番恳求，那位好朋友同意带变装巴奇去经纪人的办公室碰碰运气，试一试能否浑水摸鱼，只要成功了，他就能以随军歌舞团成员的身份搭上前往巴尔的摩的火车，再在巴尔的摩上船，和史蒂夫一起，前往那片满是战火与硝烟的大陆，直达美军营地。

“说起来，康妮，你是嗷……你是怎么说服你那个朋友带我去嗷……带我去找经纪人的？”

他坐在地板上抱着小腿，不断被自己笨拙的剃毛动作弄疼，只能嘶嘶吸着气，龇牙咧嘴地问女孩儿，“她没觉得你是在嗷……她没觉得你是在闹着玩，故意开玩笑什么的？”

“她当然觉得我是在开玩笑，但我是这样告诉她的，我说‘乔瑟芬，只要你同意带我的朋友去见你们的经纪人，我就告诉你小霍夫曼的前女友现在跟谁在一起了’。”

巴奇不知道谁是小霍夫曼，也不知道谁是小霍夫曼的前女友，但他能猜测到这大概会是个诱人的情报，所以他昂着脸问道，“谁？”

“我可不知道！”康妮睁大了眼睛，“大家都不知道，所以才好奇，如果她真的问我，我就随便编一个，比如史蒂夫。”

巴奇愣愣地笑了，“如果放在以前，你肯定不会拿他瞎说。”

“那当然，没有人会相信的。但你看到他现在的样子了吗？那些海报，上帝啊，那居然是你的小史蒂夫。”

“所以说，我得去盯着他……”

巴奇颇为骄傲地扬了扬眉毛，那骄傲里又带着几分不如意，几分闷闷不乐，他放下剃刀，盯着自己那两条变得光溜溜的苍白的小腿发呆，很快又活泼了起来，“否则他会被那些热情似火的欧洲女士给生吞了的！他对女士们可毫无经验，你知道，如果没有我，他会不知所措的。”

“那可不一定，这种事情都靠自学。相信我，‘小丫头’，只要有了这个和这个……”康妮也站起来，不太标准地做了个健美先生的展示动作，展示她那并不存在的胸肌和肱二头肌，“在和女士打交道的问题上，就能占领先机、无师自通了。更何况他是个可爱的甜心。”

巴奇不甘心地哼了一声，“他走得太急了，我还没来得及教他怎么用保险套，据说部队里会给士兵们发这个。”

“那就快点把你的腿刮干净，巴恩斯！”女孩儿用脚尖踢了踢他的膝盖外侧，“等你变成个六英尺高的热舞女郎，就能手把手地去教他怎么跟女士搭讪，怎么跟女士跳舞，怎么打碎女士的心再让她们心甘情愿的和他当好朋友了，这个你最擅长，‘丫头’。”

他搔了搔脑袋，有点无辜地抬起眼睛，“我没有打碎你的心，康妮，我只是觉得我们不太合适，而且你明明说过你不喜欢我。”

“因为我可不想跟史蒂夫抢男朋友，虽然他那时候还没有我高，我一拳就能把他打倒。”康妮调皮地转了一圈，提高音调，走回到敞开的衣柜前，“你宁愿跟那个小子一起去溜冰场摔一晚上的跟头，也没兴趣陪我去天鹅绒咖啡馆吃樱桃塔。还有那次博览会，我差点以为你不想去跳舞了，等到了舞池，你又心不在焉——你知道吗，巴奇，只要没了史蒂夫，你就总是魂不守舍的，太没意思了。你想当哪个，‘瑞典女王’或者‘汉密尔顿夫人’？”

康妮两手各举一顶假发，兴致盎然地展示给正在刮腿毛的男孩儿看。巴奇抬起脸，拿不定主意地转了转眼珠，康妮也对着那两顶假发审视了一番，不太满意地摇摇头，转回身，一股脑儿塞了回去。

“算了，过一会儿再考虑假发的问题，当务之急是胸垫和内衣，还有丝袜，我必须要给你备上至少三条丝袜。”

“为、为什么要那么多？”巴奇慌张地放下剃刀，对自己不熟悉的领域的显示出全然的无措。

“因为它们很容易被勾坏，而且你可是个舞娘，记住了，职业舞娘，巴奇，每个舞娘都有不下十条好丝袜，否则你可没法混了。”

康妮扒出一条肉色丝袜和一条黑色网眼丝袜，又从成堆的丝巾下扯出一条吊带长筒袜，但配套的内裤已经找不到了，她左右看了看，斟酌不定，干脆全扔给了背后的大男孩儿。巴奇惊恐万分地扔开剃刀、接住它们，他爱看女孩子们穿这些薄薄的玩意儿，可真要叫他自己穿上时，他就一点都感觉不出其中的魅惑和性感了。

“这个，”又一条什么衣料朝他飞过来，他条件反射地接住，又飞过来一条，“还有这个，你先试试，看尺寸合不合适，我已经有好几年没见到过姐姐穿这些了，不必担心她会发现。”

那是一块胸垫和一件胸罩，比丝袜还要让他大惊失色。他用手指头戳了戳那块凉丝丝的垫子，又摸了摸胸罩边缘那截被绣着蕾丝的布料包住的钢圈，康妮一面继续翻找裙子一面催促他脱衣服换上，他紧张又害羞地吞咽了好几次口水，终于站起来，豁出去了似的脱掉上身的毛衣，露出结实的腰背。他有肌肉，但并不是很健壮的那种，他伸手在自己的腰上捏了一下，捏出一小把不够紧实的肉，他简直不知道要如何把自己这把五大三粗的身体塞进女孩子的衣服里，康妮回头看了看他，他赶紧抬起脸，松开了腰上的肉。

“垫上你的胸，然后把内衣和丝袜穿好，这样我才能给你试裙子，快点！”

“只要你不觉得我看起来像个好笑的变态。”他毫无自信地抓起胸垫，乖乖把背后的扣子扣好，又拿起胸罩，小心翼翼地往自己的肩膀和假胸脯上穿戴，生怕把肩带给扯坏了似的，“过来搭把手，康妮，我弄不好这个……”

女孩儿跑过来，十分利索地帮他穿好胸罩，又跳回衣柜前，开始张罗裙子和化妆品。他低头看了看自己的胸口，没有乳沟，没有可爱而软嫩的线条，他哀哀地哭了一声，开始往腿上套丝袜。好在他的腿够细的，没有那些鼓胀成球的夸张肌肉，甚至算得上修长了，他把吊带袜拉到大腿的位置，一下子傻眼了，那两条带子要往哪儿吊？

“暂时先扣到你的内裤上，我会帮你找出一条有搭扣的来换。”

康妮指使他把袜子穿好，便扔给了他刚才那条早早被挑出来的连衣裙。他笨手笨脚地把裙子往身上套，刚伸出两条胳膊，就被康妮冲过来拽住裙摆往上掀，“不行，你不能穿这种款式的袖子，太奇怪了。”

他被扒光了站在那儿，还好没过几秒，康妮就扔来了第二件。这是件宽吊带的格纹裹胸小礼服，他都不知道应该怎么穿——往头上套还是往里面踩——好不容易穿上身了，背后的拉链却拉不上，他觉得自己的肋骨快要被挤断了。

“康妮，救救我，救救我，”拉链绞住了一截布料，他穿也穿不上，脱也脱不掉，“我要死了。”

“这点苦都不能吃，你还想当个歌舞团的女郎？”

女孩儿露出颇为嫌弃的神情，熟门熟路地帮他拉下了绞住的拉链，又递过来一条猩红色的无袖高腰连衣裙，领口开得很低。他精疲力竭地把裙子套上，便傻站在那儿，抬手摸了摸自己露在外面的胸毛，“康妮，我觉得这个也不行。”

康妮转过来，眼睛一亮，随后才挤了挤眉头，不像是被难住了的模样。

“这件可以，唯一的问题是——你为什么不把胸口也刮干净？”

“我以为我可以用这个把它们盖住呢。”巴奇指指自己丰满的假胸脯。

“刮掉！”

他瘪了瘪嘴，弯腰去捡丢在地上的剃刀。女孩儿跑到留声机旁，放上唱针，随着哈利詹姆斯的欢快乐曲跑回衣柜前，开始张罗着给巴奇挑口红了。


	2. Chapter 2

“蜜糖，放轻松点儿，把那位老家伙迷晕！”

巴奇不知道康妮是在为他加油打气，还是在拿他寻开心。女士洗手间里亮着鹅黄色的温暖灯光，他望着梳妆镜里的自己，油亮蓬松的深褐色卷曲假发、纤毫毕现的睫毛和涂得鲜红又饱满的嘴唇……

这些都不是最糟糕的。他低下头，瞅了瞅脚上那双红底黑漆皮的细跟鞋，他觉得自己站在两块硬梆梆的、折磨人的云端上，只要稍不小心，随时都可能往旁边或往前一歪，稀里哗啦地摔个大马趴。

“如果我被赶出来，康妮，求你不要笑话我。”他哭丧着一张浓妆艳抹的脸蛋，“最重要的是，不要告诉史蒂夫。我死了也不会让他看见我这样。”

“我想告诉他还没门路呢。再说了，你不就是要去找他的吗？”

“我是要去找他，但我不要这个样子去见他，我会找到时机换装的，但我得保证自己先在欧洲落了地，否则他们肯定得把我扔下海。”

有刚小便完的女士从厕所隔间里推门出来，站在他身边，对着梳妆镜解开衬衣扣子，将腋下的副乳往胸罩里推，他赶紧扭开脸，直到女士走了，才战战兢兢地把脸转回去。

“过来，巴奇，你快把你的嘴唇都舔得没颜色了。”女孩儿从小手包里掏出口红，抓住他的下巴，“听我的，最重要的是自信！你这样子进去可不行。你得想象自己真的是个歌舞团的姑娘，你高挑、丰满、有漂亮的脸蛋，你跳过无数场舞，在梦里都能旋转起来。”

“康妮，你见过这么膀大腰圆的姑娘吗？”他张着嘴唇让女孩儿替他补妆，只能从喉咙里发出含糊不清的声音，“而且我根本不会跳舞。”

“你怎么不会跳，毕业舞会上你跳得多棒，连史蒂夫的舞步都是你教给他的。”

“那是华尔兹的男士领舞，不是歌舞团里女孩子跳的舞。她们柔软得像是甜虾，能把腰扭得像布丁，还能把腿踢得这么高……”他比划了一个高度，又再次看向了自己的脚，“而我，我穿上这双鞋都是挑战。”

康妮拉住他的胳膊，让他看着自己，“那就现在学！”

她抬起双臂，双手搭在腰间，灵巧地交替弯曲膝盖，一上一下地扭胯。巴奇傻乎乎地瞅着她，迟疑地把手放到腰上，一点点学着女孩儿的样子，小幅度地扭动起来。康妮是那么的轻快甜美，而他每个关节都像是没上油的齿轮，他绷直了背，努力尝试着踩在八公分的高跟鞋上活动身体，假发发梢在他脸颊旁轻轻拂动，触感有些奇怪，他停下来，重重地叹了口气。

“不管了，我只能豁出去了。谢谢你，康妮，如果真的成功了，我一定带你去吃樱桃塔。

他整了整自己身上那件女式大衣的毛领，又拽了拽里面的裙摆，穿着裙子的感觉很没有安全感，他总觉得自己忘穿了裤子，屁股那儿凉嗖嗖的。

“别摸来摸去的，简直像个偷穿妈妈衣服的七岁小丫头。”康妮拍开他的手，帮他捋了捋假发卷曲的弧度，“还有，别忘记了你说话的声音，来，现在就开始，自我介绍给我听。”

“你好，我是詹……我是杰米巴恩斯。”他咳嗽了两下，张开嘴唇、捏尖嗓子，带着一点刻意的口音，大家都说他是个模仿各国口音的好手，也许这能帮助他伪装成一个颇具西斯拉夫风情的移民女孩儿，“很高兴认识你。”

“哈喽，杰米！”女孩儿热情地笑了，好像真的第一次同他见面似的，“祝你好运，杰米！”

他还是有点不好意思，刚想抬手挠挠后脑勺，又赶紧放下了，康妮会把他的手拍掉的。那个名叫乔瑟芬的姑娘从洗手间门外探进半个身子，显然有些不耐烦了，他对着康妮挥了挥手，转身迈开了八公分高的步子。这是一栋办公楼，长长的走廊两旁布满了房间，乔瑟芬带着他在一扇门前停下，门上有一块方形的磨砂玻璃，玻璃上贴着“乐手与歌舞演员经纪公司”的端正字样，他吸了一口气，紧张得嗓子眼都快要打结了。

“别太紧张，蜜糖。”身材圆润的乔瑟芬嚼着口香糖朝他脸上一瞥，露出一个慵懒而不算恶意的微笑，“你比我想象得要像样儿一点——说实在话，如果忽略你的个子和肩膀，你算得上可爱了，哪怕以姑娘们的标准来衡量。”

他悲惨地道了谢，便伸手推开了门。他往屋子里迈出的第一步就险些崴倒，还好他反应快，一手扶住了门口小秘书的书桌。他的大脚趾被磨得生疼，脚后跟也火辣辣的，但他还是努力站直了腰，像康妮叮嘱他那样的昂头挺胸，摇摇摆摆地走到了经纪人先生的书桌前。

“下午好，克鲁岑斯基先生，我是杰米巴恩斯，乔瑟芬介绍我来找您的。”

扁塌鼻子的波兰裔中年男人搁下电话听筒，从眼镜上方瞅了瞅这个新来的——嗬，又是个大骨架的妞儿，现在的姑娘家们可越长越高了。

“你以前在哪里呆过，都跟过什么团、跳过什么场子？”

“我……”褐色卷发的女孩冲他眨眨眼睛，伸出鲜红的舌头在嘴唇上舔了一通，这才慢吞吞地开口，“我在老家的舞蹈学院学了四年的芭蕾舞，我跟着我母亲去过欧洲，在斯德哥尔摩时我在夜总会跳过卡巴莱，也演过一系列歌剧……”

她的神情是如此诚恳而害羞，甚至有点怯生生的，以致于克鲁岑斯基完全没有听出任何胡扯的成分，虽然这经历听起来够奇怪了。他的锐利眼光从巴恩斯的饱满胸口移到了巴恩斯的脸蛋上，这是张可爱的脸蛋，眼睛尤其漂亮，但脸蛋可爱并不管用，干这行的女孩儿最重要的是屁股和腰，否则你要她们在台上扭哪儿，鼻子吗？

“站起来，让我瞧瞧你的资质。”

巴恩斯愣了一下，赶忙站了起来，她的动作仓促又冒失，两腿膝盖有些往外撇，克鲁岑斯基不太满意地撇下了嘴角。虽然她的妆扮和着装都够看了，可这番体态着实不像个风度翩翩的摩登女郎，更像个从小习惯了跟一帮男孩儿到处闲逛的假小子，到了不得不谈婚论嫁的年龄，才在母亲和姐姐的逼迫下穿起了裙子和高跟鞋。

“不好意思，我……”她也意识到了自己的傻样，对着坐在桌子后头的中年男人投去可怜的一笑，“我最近有些伤风，浑身的骨头和肌肉都不太灵活，可一旦我恢复过来，就精神焕发了，相信我！”

男人抽动鼻翼，将信将疑地把视线放到了她的下半身上。大衣盖住了她的膝盖，只能看到两截还算细瘦的小腿，可她的屁股瘪瘪地藏在厚重的毛呢料子里，实在是不够翘。怎么办呢，他也没得挑了，老经纪人靠向座椅靠背，在额头上捋了一把，舞团马上就要去巴尔地摩了，在这个节骨眼上居然有两三个小妞接连掉链子：一个被搞大了肚子，一个跟了小流氓私奔，还有一个要转行和刚认识了没几天的恋人去街头贩气球！他暴跳如雷，但还是留不住那些脑子里进水了的年轻姑娘，他翻遍了纽约也只找到了两个替补，明天就要上火车了，如果不要这个巴恩斯，他八成也是找不到第三个姑娘了。

“我可以要你，但你得先告诉我，你可没有什么爱得要死的小男友什么的吧？”

“呃，男朋友？”巴恩斯怔怔地睁大了她那双蓝眼睛，一副搞不清状况的模样，“我吗？”

“别跟我打马虎眼，小妞，我知道你们这群年轻人没一个省事的，青春加上美貌加上愚蠢，一场盛大的灾难！”男人吵吵着碾灭了烟头，“你得跟我保证你不酗酒、不嗑药，没有怀孕，也不会中途落跑，等到了军队营地更不准跟那帮大兵乱搞……”

“我保证，先生，我保证！我不酗酒、不嗑药、没有怀孕更不会……”

“好了好了，你被录用了，明天上午十点钟，带好你的行李去站台，不许迟到——另外，学别的姑娘那样把屁股垫高一点，它小得简直快要看不见了！”

“谢谢！”巴恩斯兴奋地笑了，像一头欢快的小鹿，激动得忍不住在原地跳动了几下，险些再次崴倒，但立马又站直了，“请放心，我会把我的屁股垫得高高的！”

他转身跑出房间，乔瑟芬站在门外等她，康妮也在，他紧紧地拥抱了康妮，甚至把康妮抱起来转了半圈，康妮低声尖叫着捶打他的背部，“放下我，巴奇！你要用你的假胸顶死我了！”

他赶紧放下身材娇小的女孩儿，脸上依然留着那副傻笑，乔瑟芬翻了个白眼，胳膊抱在胸前，转身向康妮摊开了一只手，“现在能告诉我那个小骚货到底跟谁在一起了吧？”

“罗杰斯吧，她和罗杰斯在一起了……巴奇，那个人还跟你说了什么？”康妮随口敷衍着，等不及要让巴奇说出更多细节，“他有夸你的口红和眼影吗？我给自己化妆都没有这么用心，他必须得注意到……”

不等目瞪口呆的乔瑟芬抓住她追问，她拉着自己一手打造出来的大姑娘跑到走廊尽头，下了楼梯，迅速离开了那栋办公楼。巴奇笑嘻嘻地任由她拉着，踩着高跟鞋的步伐也变得熟练而轻盈了，他昂起头颅、挺高胸脯，挎着康妮的细胳膊，风尘仆仆地带她去那家咖啡馆吃樱桃塔。他们还吃了冰淇淋和黑森林蛋糕，接着去了百货大楼，康妮甚至高兴地想要动用自己在纺织厂上班的第一笔工资给他买一条纱巾，还好被他拦下了，但他按照康妮的指示给自己添置了一些必要的东西：闪闪发亮的耳环，花样复杂的头饰和缀满了亮片的舞台裙装，又买了垫高臀部的海绵和裹紧肚子的束腰，他们直到快要天黑才回到康妮的公寓，康妮收拾出自己和姐姐的一大包东西塞给他，大多数是化妆品和内衣，他坐在床边，拆下热烘烘的假发套，觉得自己的双脚已经失去知觉了。

“你就像我的神仙教母，康妮。”他一边揉着被磨得红肿的脚趾，一边得意地傻笑，“等着我凯旋归来吧，等我找到史蒂夫，和他一起打赢了纳粹，我会从欧洲给你绑一大票男朋友回来，意大利、法国或者西班牙，任你挑！”

康妮朝他脸上扔了一根毛绒绒的粉刷，他又稳又准地接住，便撒娇似的倒在了床上，女孩儿拿着长长的丝袜在他屁股上抽了一下，“别说得好像我找不到男朋友似的，要我看，你更应该担心你的小史蒂夫，别提什么欧洲女士，他只要在那个歌舞团里就能挑花眼了！”

“你这样认为？”巴奇从床上坐起来，一手抓着丝袜绕了几圈。

“不是‘认为’，这肯定是事实，蜜糖，你难道还不清楚那些跳大腿舞的姑娘们有多迷人吗？”康妮抓回丝袜，在他的肩膀上拍了几下，“不用泄气，等你进去了，也能天天被那些火辣甜心们包围着，她们说不定更喜欢你呢。”

“我是个女孩儿，康妮！”他严肃地指出不合逻辑之处，脸上无奈得快要皱成一团了，“就算我想调情，也只能跟她们坐在一起，互相梳梳头发或者涂涂指甲油什么的，难道你以为有谁会跟我说情话，会抱着我亲嘴吗？”

“那可不一定，我听乔瑟芬说她以前呆过的那个歌舞团里就有女同志，有好几个呢，她们会趁换衣间里没人的时候偷偷接吻，抚摸对方的胸脯，你可以从这条线来下手。”

“康妮，这不是重点！”巴奇崩溃地大叫，“如果我想跟女孩子亲热，我大可以留在布鲁克林的舞厅里，为什么还要扮成一个姑娘和喜欢姑娘的姑娘偷偷调情？”

康妮仰倒在床上，满不在乎地伸直手臂，查看自己的粉色指甲油，“哦，那的确是太迂回了，那你可以去和史蒂夫调情，你是个漂亮妞，他是个帅气甜心，这相比起来就没那么奇怪了，是吧？”

“哈哈，是吗？”

巴奇不知道是该气还是该笑，他本该在康妮肩膀上搡一把的，但他居然有点难堪地愣住了。

“好，那我们来坦诚一点吧，蜜糖。”

康妮突然一屁股爬坐起来，神情异常正经，就像是她跟她的那些女朋友坐在小餐馆的雅座里互相给对方的恋爱出主意时一样，巴奇讪讪地往后挪了两步，装作给自己挑选明天去火车站要穿的裙子。

“你喜欢史蒂夫，史蒂夫也喜欢你，我说的没错吧？”

巴奇发出一连串做作的干笑，“哈哈哈哈那当然，我们是最好的哥们儿，我当然喜欢他，哈哈哈！”

“你再那样笑，我就把你的胸部扯下来。”

“好啊，反正它捂得难受。”巴奇真把手伸到胸口，拽出了厚厚的垫子。

“你这个小混蛋！”康妮扑过去，抓起胸垫蒙住了他的脸，像是要把他给闷死似的，“这可是你的幸福，不是我的，你如果再继续那副蠢蠢的态度，有你哭的那一天，巴恩斯！”

“放开我，我要不能呼吸了！”男孩儿张牙舞爪地求饶。

“你是个蠢货，史蒂夫也是个不开窍的，我还为你俩干着急，真是多管闲事！”

她扔开胸垫，巴奇坐起来夸张地咳嗽，她又在男孩儿的脑袋上推了一掌，险些把他给推下了床。巴奇用手背在嘴上蹭了一下，果然，口红已经花了，睫毛膏也有点黏住了眼皮，很不舒服，他挤眉弄眼了半天，等终于睁开眼睛时，康妮瞪着眼地坐在对面，像是一点都没解气。

“我只是……我只是没想过这事，我觉得我，我不是同性恋吧，我喜欢女孩儿啊……”他茫然地揉着眼睛，揉出一手的黑色，“我觉得你们才可爱，我喜欢跟你们亲热。”

“我还喜欢跟波比亲热呢，我也喜欢跟邦妮亲热。”

波比是康妮养的小狗，去年搬来这座不允许饲养宠物的公寓后，她就不得不把波比送给了乡下的姑妈代养，为了此事她哭了好几天，巴奇还记得女孩儿的眼泪，简直比和男友分手还要严重；邦妮是她最好的朋友，有着一头亮丽的金发和纤细的腰肢，她们一起读中学，一起在纺织厂工作，要好得像是连体婴一样。

“但这不是一回事，巴奇。世界上有几百种喜欢，但你对史蒂夫的喜欢绝对是最要命的那种，我可不是瞎子。”

巴奇不知道该说什么，只好又开始舔嘴唇了。深陷的唇纹夹着不正常的鲜红色，干燥起皮得厉害，他舔来舔去，终于乖乖地叹了口气。

“我不知道，康妮，也是你说的是对的，但我……我也没有想什么别的，我只是想去盯着他而已，你明白的，那个家伙连在布鲁克林的街头都能把自己弄出满头包，这下居然还要上战场！我天天祈祷上帝，千万要在我不在他身边的这几天里好好看着他，至少让他保住胳膊腿，保住他那颗固执的小脑袋。”

“我当然明白。”女孩儿赞同地点头，“所以我才支持你，亲爱的，史蒂夫不能没有你。”

“你相信我？你不觉得我是在犯蠢？”

“当然了，蜜糖，你是好样儿的，这一点我可比谁都确定。振作点，巴恩斯，拿出你邀请女孩儿跳舞时的那份自信！你会是个出色的舞娘，你会成功地到达前线，找到史蒂夫，把他敲打一顿，然后你会和史蒂夫一起打倒德国人，再把他全须全尾的带回来。”

 


	3. Chapter 3

第二天上午，他一个人来到了站台。康妮本来要陪他的，他不想康妮再为了他的这桩蠢事而耽误上班，便拒绝了，女孩儿一千个不放心，最后又翻箱倒柜地掏出了两支旧口红、一顶缀着遮面网纱的宽檐帽和一对蕾丝手臂套，硬是塞进了他从二手市场里花五块钱买来的那个女士小皮箱里。

天气寒冷，风吹得人难受，行色匆匆的人们纷纷把大衣领子竖了起来，而他穿着丝袜的小腿冻得瑟瑟发抖，修身的连衣裙外只披了一条颜色浑浊的鸡毛坎肩，像个身材高大又底气不足的小少妇，步履维艰地踩在火车站台的砖面上；小皮箱沉甸甸的，他数次想要把箱子夹到胳膊下面，可那样太不优雅了，帽子上的遮脸黑网纱时不时蹭到他的睫毛和鼻尖，痒得要命，他没法每次都用手去揉，只能难受得直挤眼睛。有穿着脏西服的青年对他吹口哨，他不明所以地望着对方，半天才反应过来自己被调戏了，戴着贝雷帽的小报童突然从后面蹿出来，一边挥舞着手中的日报，一边挤着他的假屁股溜了老远，皮箱子落到地上，他脚下一歪，险些被挤趴下，报童的叫卖声回荡在耳边，他扭头望过去，似乎隐约看到了报纸封面上那个穿着紧身舞台装的健美先生。

“‘美国队长’……”他低声嘟囔道，“这算什么舞台名……”

前方不远的车厢口下挤着一群花枝招展的美丽姑娘，聒噪地围着两个人，像是克鲁岑斯基和女团长，他加快脚步赶过去，略显紧张地咽了咽口水。

“杰茜，你和罗斯玛丽先上去，维多利亚，这次别再丢东西了！”领头的团长是个头发稀疏的中年女人，正拿着小笔记本对着手下的女孩儿们大呼小叫，“乔瑟芬，你最后上去，我不希望罗斯玛丽跑过来告诉我你和杰茜又打起……梅丽莎，小心点，再让我看到你的小酒壶我就把你扔到铁轨上！”

“头儿，为什么罗杰斯能坐贵宾车厢，我们不能？”名叫杰茜的女孩嬉皮笑脸地后仰身体，歪着脑袋控诉道，“这是性别歧视！”

“如果你能把罗斯玛丽、维多利亚和梅丽莎同时举起来——外加一辆大哈雷——我立马叫罗杰斯滚蛋，让你穿上他的头盔、他的靴子和他的条纹制服！”

一个圆脸女孩刚踩上车厢口的阶梯，又抓着扶手扭过脸来，“她说不定真的能，头儿，她每天都要吃七顿饭，我昨天晚上还看到她在被窝里偷吃甜甜圈……”

“你闭嘴！”杰茜朝她转过去，恶狠狠地挥了一把，又转回来，瞥向其他姐妹，“反正我要去跟罗杰斯坐一个车厢，想来的就跟上我！”

巴奇偷偷蹭到乔瑟芬背后，小心翼翼地向克鲁岑斯基先生和女团长点头示意，女团长问了他的姓名，不大耐烦地在笔记本上画了个勾，便忙着去骂旁边那几个提了太多行李的姑娘了。

“如果你有什么想要了解的事，我告诉你，”乔瑟芬心不在焉地拉了他一把，以防他被那些姑娘手里提着的摇摇晃晃的行李挤开，“那个杰茜是个小贱货，这一点你不用怀疑。”

杰茜的呼声得到了响应，几个长手长脚的高挑女孩立刻跟着她钻进了车厢，径直往另一头挤过去了。巴奇望着她灵动的侧影，向乔瑟芬实话实说了一句，“她挺可爱的。”

“是的，她可不止认为自己很可爱，她觉得自己根本就是波佩阿女王，总有一天会被那个傻大个儿看上，结婚，娶回家当美国队长的夫人。”

“史蒂夫不是傻大个儿！”

巴奇脱口而出，眉间挤得皱皱的。乔瑟芬惊讶得闭了嘴，在他涂脂抹粉的脸蛋上注视了好几秒钟，他意识到自己的反应有些失常，赶紧咳嗽着打圆场，“呃……我是说，罗杰斯可不是一直这么壮，更算不上暴君尼禄，他只是布鲁克林的一个普通小伙子。”

“哥们儿，如果你想说他的坏话，你就可以说，不用端着，我可不是那家伙的狂热粉丝中的一员。”她翻了个克制的白眼，显然是意指杰茜，“走吧，我们上车，今天也太冷了，我的腿都快没知觉了。”

“原来你们也会冷吗？！”他如释重负地抬起一条小腿，伸手隔着那层薄到可以忽略不计的黑色丝袜用力摩擦，“我还以为是我太没经验，所以才这么冷！”

“别丢人了，快上来！”

 乔瑟芬伸手扯他，他刚抬腿踩上去，鞋子的细跟就卡进了阶梯的缝隙中间，一时动弹不得，把他吓坏了。排在他后面的一个姑娘热心地搭了把手，帮他把鞋跟拔出来，他抬起头来连连道谢，看到对方甜美的脸蛋，他又露出那副招牌式的调皮笑容，像个活泼的小绅士。

“杰米！”

乔瑟芬在他耳边提高了嗓门，“跟过来，我们去那边坐。”

巴奇拎起自己的皮箱，踩着小碎步跟上前去，“突然这么大声干吗？”

乔瑟芬伸手拨开他的坎肩，在他的胳膊上掐了一通，他疼得刚要嗷出声来，又立刻捏尖嗓子，娇嗔似的发出几声痛呼，委屈极了。

“你要是不想被当成女同志，就管好你那张小脸。”乔瑟芬脱下大衣，顺手在他的胸脯上拍了一下，又指向他们俩的皮箱，颐指气使地低声发令，“来，‘小妞’，把行李搬到架子上。”

说完这话，她就从大衣内侧口袋里摸出一盒烟，朝无人的车厢尽头走去。巴奇脱下坎肩，一把提起两个皮箱往架子上堆，隔壁座位的女孩子看见了，也都过来求他帮忙，没过一会儿，他就被一群姑娘们围着，心甘情愿地肩扛手提，把半截车厢的小皮箱都搬上了行李架，几个女孩儿叽叽喳喳地拍手欢呼，夸他力气大，他傻呵呵地歪头一笑，苦苦憋住那句窜到嗓子眼里的“我的荣幸，女士”。十几分钟后，火车发车了，由于他是个新人，又刚刚树立起了一个大力妞的光辉形象，姑娘们便三五成群地围到他的座位边，有一搭没一搭地跟他拉家常。

“杰米，你力气怎么这么大，你以前是做什么的？”

他羞涩又紧张地想要挠头，刚把手抬起来，立刻想起了康妮对他的警告——“不可以挠头，你一挠头就原形毕露了”——只好把手指头停在了卷曲的发梢上，用食指缠绕住几缕发丝，细细地提高音调，“我好像天生就力气大。”

 一旁的圆脸女孩儿突然伸手在他的肩膀上捏了两下，立刻笑着惊呼道，“你可真壮！你们都来捏捏，她的肩膀厚得出奇！”

 话音刚落，几个姑娘就前倾身子凑过来，伸出光滑粉嫩的手臂，纷纷在他的肩膀上流连了一番。他又惊又喜，在女孩儿各式各样的香粉和香水味里老实坐着，一动也不敢动，名叫梅丽莎的黑发美人尤其兴奋，问他小时候是不是在马戏团练过杂耍，或者学过什么体操，他不知如何回答，但很快就有另一个小妞插话进来，“姐妹们，快，看那边！”

他随着女孩儿的手指望过去，只看见那个叫杰茜的姑娘带着几个好姐妹朝这边踱了过来，一派欢欣鼓舞的轻快姿态，甚至有些急匆匆的，她们合力拖下了杰茜的行李箱，从里面摸出一瓶半空的杜松子酒，又摸出几个细脚玻璃杯，梅丽莎按捺不住地喊了一句，“喂，你们在哪儿开派对呢？”

“我们要教罗杰斯喝酒，你来吗？”杰茜合上皮箱，转头甩开自己秀丽的金发，朝车厢这一边的小妞们露出胸有成竹的热情微笑，又看向自己的伙伴，“安琪儿跟我打赌罗杰斯绝对不会喝，我得看看他到底是假正经，还是真的那么纯真！”

巴奇感觉自己的胃里有一只小蛾子，正在横冲直撞地到处乱飞。他刚要伸手，想跟杰茜说几句拖延的话，比如“我猜罗杰斯是真的不太能喝酒”“他半个月前不还是个小小的病秧子吗”之类的，但梅丽莎突然也从自己的大衣里摸出一个小酒壶，不甘示弱地招呼周围的好姐妹搜罗杯子，吆喝说她们也要开自己的派对，好像谁敢去搭杰茜的腔就是成了大叛徒似的，巴奇望着杰茜消失在车厢尽头的背影，只得乖乖靠回座椅，忧心忡忡地咬起了嘴唇。

“梅丽莎，你胆子可真大，还敢带酒上来？”罗斯玛丽贡献出了自己的一小包花生，搁在小桌板上，“你难道又失恋了？”

“胡说，我男友昨天还跟我吻别来着！”

“是谁？他是做什么的？”

酒鬼模样的女孩儿翘起了腿，两条手臂交叠着搁在膝上，借着酒劲炫耀了起来，“他祖上是斯堪的纳维亚人，在丹麦开了好几家水泥厂，现在他从欧洲念书回来，接了他父亲的班，打算在佛罗里达建工厂，还要投资制造业，磨粉机什么的。但我其实不太看得上他，只是玩玩罢了，谁要跟一个小工厂主过一辈子啊？”

“那你还想找什么样的男人？”

“等仗打完了再说吧！我不要什么乡下富佬，我想要真正的绅士，有自己的游艇和管家，去过罗马和巴西，会帮我挑选帽子的式样！他可以不用太有钱，但是要懂一点金融，我就能把我的积蓄都交给他，让他帮我投资石油股票，或者成立一个基金，用我的名字命名。”

她绯红着脸，显出一点惺惺作态的老练，又倒过来挎住了巴奇的胳膊肘，凑到他的脸前发问，“你呢，大力气甜心，你喜欢什么样的男人？”

“呃，我？”

巴奇被这突如其来的问题吓得不轻，他本来正在嚼花生，这下舌头像打结了似的，半天捋不出一句囫囵话。姑娘们都望着他，坐在他身边的，坐在他对面的以及倚在座椅背后的，七八道甜美热辣的目光齐齐射过来，他瞬间涨红了脸，脑袋里像是煮成了一锅乱糟糟的浆糊，他舔舔嘴唇，支支吾吾地挤出一句，“我、我有男朋友了！”

一听这话，小妞们的热情更加高涨了，她们又绕着他身边裹紧了一圈，几乎就要把胳膊和大腿贴到他身上，像是少女们躲在被窝里交换秘密时那样，只不过不再是悄悄骚动，而是明目张胆地盘问，“他长什么样儿？个子有多高，比你还高吗？你们怎么认识的？”

“他，他没我高。”他哪经得住这番桃色攻势，一下子全招了，说话不过脑子，“他比我矮多了。我们从小就认识，我都不记得我们不认识的时候了。”

姑娘们拖长了音调起哄，在他厚实的肩膀上来回推搡，梅丽莎把小酒壶塞到他手里，他糊里糊涂地喝了几口，还没擦干嘴角的酒液，又有一大波问题劈头盖脸砸了下来，“你为什么喜欢他？他做过什么浪漫的事吗？他干什么工作？”

酒精的作用让他有些轻微地发热，巴奇仰起脸蛋，绞尽脑汁地思考了一阵，然后如梦初醒地自己摇了摇头，显得更加尴尬了。

“我不知道为什么喜欢他，我……他也不算我的男朋友，我们……”

“到底算不算呀？”圆脸女孩抢走了他手里的酒壶，“别害羞，蜜糖，有什么烦恼就都说出来，我们帮你出主意，说不定能帮你把他拿下呢！先回答这个，他有没有为你做过什么浪漫的事？”

“唔……他会画画，为我画过一张。”

周围立刻爆发出一圈小范围的暧昧尖叫，他莫名其妙地摸了摸自己的膝盖，这才反应过来，“不是裸体的那种！不是人体写真！”

“好吧好吧，不是裸体的，别害羞，大姑娘，那么接下来的问题是，你们有过什么亲密接触吗？”

“没有。”

梅丽莎哼了一声，似乎不太满意，伙同另一个女孩挤过去咯吱他，他从小怕痒，顿时被咯吱地连声哀嚎，“真的没有，真的！”

“拜托，宝贝，你可是个尤物，他难道从来没有心动过？”

巴奇被“尤物”这个单词噎了一下，他把酒壶拿回来，又灌了一大口。

“我想我们认识太久了，就像铁哥们儿那种，我想象不出跟他谈恋爱是什么样子，太、太奇怪了……”他抹掉嘴角的酒液，抹了一手背的口红印，“我觉得我更像是他的兄……他的姐姐，因为他很瘦弱，总是被人欺负，所以我得罩着他，他犟得很，你不能指望他自己避开麻烦。”

“别拿‘铁哥们儿’那套来忽悠大家，巴……你姓什么来着，巴恩斯？”

巴奇点了头，梅丽莎便继续道，“听我说，丫头，这种不叫什么‘铁哥们儿’，这叫‘青梅竹马’，叫‘童年时代的甜心宝贝’，你懂吗？这是最浪漫的情况，你别给自己搞砸了！他现在有女朋友吗？”

巴奇摇头，卷曲的假发扑簌簌地在他脸颊旁颤动。

“那就抓住机会！他看过你跳舞吗？你诱惑过他吗？” 

“诱、诱惑？”巴奇瞪大了眼，仿佛在自己的脑海里看到了什么极其可怕的画面，“不不，我不能做这个，他会被我吓死的。”

扒在他座椅背后的圆脸女孩推了他一把，“你还算个歌舞团的妞吗，怎么这点自信都没有，像个只会跟着姑妈学缝纫和挤奶的乡下姑娘似的！你又没长雀斑，脸蛋还这么可爱，只不过是骨架大了点儿，但有些男人就是喜欢比自己高大的女人！”

“我……”

他还没想好怎么为自己辩护，就被一阵急促的脚步声打断了。克鲁岑斯基先生满脸不悦地朝这边走了过来，随着火车行驶的晃动微微摇摆，梅丽莎吐吐舌头，做了个倒霉的鬼脸，一手就近掀开了巴奇的裙子，把小酒壶勒进了他的吊带丝袜里。巴奇大惊失色，另一边的女孩眼疾手快地帮他将裙子盖回到腿上，等到中年男人站过来时，除了一地的花生壳和空气中隐约的酒气，已经没有任何罪证残留下来了。

“有人在这儿喝酒吗，各位女士们？”

“谁喝酒？”梅丽莎规规矩矩地挺直了背，从手包里摸出梳妆镜，查看自己是否需要补妆，一边查看一边把小镜子挪到巴奇脸前，让他也看看，“杰米，你看到谁喝酒了吗？”

巴奇使劲摇头，傻盯着小镜子里自己浓妆艳抹的脸。

“没人喝是最好。有几个丫头在那边撺掇罗杰斯先生喝酒，已经被我抓了现行，如果还敢有人乱来，我就扣下你们的护照，扔了你们的小皮箱！”

他缓缓环视了一圈，最终转身离开了车厢。巴奇觉得大腿根凉凉的，好像有酒洒了出来，打湿了他的腿和丝袜，他慌里慌张地站起来，扶住座椅靠背，梅丽莎不好意思地握了握他的手，他惨淡地笑了一笑，表示没关系，便一瘸一拐地赶紧往洗手间的方向走去。他刚走没多久，杰茜和那几个女孩儿就灰溜溜地回来了，但这次有了位新客人跟着她们，个子很高，胆大的梅丽莎转过身来，跪到巴奇原本坐着的位置上，伸出胳膊招了招，“嗨，队长！听说你没喝上酒？”

“嗨，梅丽莎。”罗杰斯礼貌地笑笑，样子有些匆忙，但还是耐心十足地柔声问道，“我刚才听杰茜她们说，咱们新来了一个姓巴恩斯的姑娘？”

“噢，你说杰米？”

梅丽莎上下打量了他一番，没想到这个向来拘谨得要命的家伙居然为了一个新妞而特地跑过来，她从座椅上下来，若有所思地往洗手间的方向一指，“她去厕所了，你等等吧。”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

史蒂夫犹疑地走向洗手间，抬头看了看门上那个写着“女士”的标牌。洗手间位于车厢的一侧，和乘客落座的地方之间有一道帘子隔着，虽然那些女孩儿们已经没法盯着他看了，他还是感到有些奇异的紧张。

那个姓巴恩斯的“姑娘”？

他并不知道巴奇的妹妹参加了歌舞团，如果真的是丽贝卡，他肯定早就知道了，巴奇会告诉他的，丽贝卡至少也会来找他打个招呼。当然了，巴恩斯并不是稀有的姓氏，很可能只是巧合，但他需要确定，他有这种奇怪的感觉在他的胃部堆积，像是一只长翅膀的益虫在里面乱飞，巴奇的确做过不少蠢事——绝大部分都是为了他，否则巴奇还算个相当聪明而冷静的大男孩儿——但这种事情，这种荒唐又好笑的事情已经超出了他的想象能力，他凑近那扇门，低低地唤了一声，“你好，女士？”

除了火车行驶的轰隆声，什么动静都没有，连冲水或者别的什么都没有，安静得奇怪。

“巴恩斯小姐？”他又问了一声，胃部那种奇怪的感觉被放大了，他敲了敲门，“巴恩斯？”

突然传来一阵响动，像是女士的高跟鞋鞋跟猛滑了一下，紧接着重重踩稳在地板上，然后水龙头被打开，发出哗啦啦的声响，但依然无人应答他，他意识到自己的行为从任何角度来说都非常不合适，但又不肯就此离开，“女士？你还好吗？”

“走开，我在尿尿呢！”

捏尖了的嗓音隔着木板门传进他的耳朵里，有种古怪的熟悉，虽然他确定自己并不认识哪个女孩有这把嗓音。没等他斟酌好道歉的话，洗手间里的女士再次发出慌忙的驱赶，“我不是巴恩斯，我也不认识什么姓的巴恩斯的，别缠着我！”

“可是杰茜和梅丽莎说……”

“拜托，史……”那个软腻发嗲的嗓音有了半秒钟的松懈，音调下沉了半个八度，变得有些不伦不类，但很快又被做作地捏尖了起来，“我不认识你，我是个新来的！”

史蒂夫愣住了足足几秒钟，胃部的不适感突然膨胀，变成了一种麻痒的发热感，这太好笑了，他简直不知道应该大笑还是发怒，要不然就是他想象的那样，要不然就是他被那些女孩儿的酒气给熏晕了，所以才做了个荒谬至极的白日梦，无论是哪一种，他都要搞搞清楚——他退后了半步，礼貌地提高音量，“巴恩斯小姐，很抱歉对你造成了困扰，我可能认错了人，我这就走。”

说完这话，他又退后了半步，跨进右侧的一片阴影，静静等在那里。没过多久，女士洗手间的门锁发出咔哒一声，门慢慢被拉开，一双被深棕色眼影涂抹环绕着的蓝眼睛悄悄凑近门缝，带着警惕又心有余悸的眼神四处张望，史蒂夫一个箭步跨上前去，用手掌扒住那条不过两指宽的缝隙，在那位鬼鬼祟祟的女士的低声叫喊中用力扯开门，敏捷地挤进了洗手间。

“你他妈的……”身形高大的女士抓住了他的手臂，力气惊人地连推带踢，还在试图把他扔出去，同时不忘捏出一副甜丝丝的嗓音，“这是女孩子的厕所，你这变态……”

“你是认真的吗，‘小姐’，你说我是变态？”

史蒂夫又气又笑地攥住那条企图擒住自己的手臂，对方暴躁地埋着头，秀丽油亮的深褐色卷发在他脸前不停乱晃。一个不留神，对方的高跟鞋就踩过来落在了他的脚背上，他立刻发出一声低沉的悲鸣，松开手后退着倒在门上，像是被活活踩断了脚踝似的。

“啊……”他嘶嘶吸着气，痛不堪言地剧烈喘息，背靠着门滑坐在地上，“我的脚……”

对方终于停下了推搡的动作，傻愣着站在原地，丰满的胸脯上下起伏，也喘得厉害。史蒂夫挣扎着挪动了半米，悄悄用肘部把刚才虚掩着的门关实，又扭过脸来，一手撑住湿滑的地面，重新露出痛苦的表情。他一边眯着眼睛痛呼，一边注视着那双被网眼丝袜包裹着的腿，那双腿弯屈下来，足有十公分高的绒面高跟鞋慌忙朝着他迈了几步，一只手抓住了他的脚踝，他抬起头，终于看清了那张熟悉又陌生的脸。

“史蒂夫？”对方跪在地上，嗓音突然变得又粗又低，握着他的脚踝左右查看，紧张得不得了，“我踩到你哪儿了？你站得起来吗？”

“我想我可能流了点血……”他赶紧拧紧眉头，咬住嘴唇一角，“轻点儿……”

一听他这么说，对方更紧张了，他不动声色地继续露出痛苦的模样，打量起了对方的着装。

“把鞋子脱了，我得看看，乔瑟芬她们应该有小药箱什么的……”

对方就跪在他面前，被胸脯撑起的连衣裙前襟的扣子在他眼前乱晃，他闻到一股淡淡的酒味，顺着酒味往下瞅，丝袜上有一块潮湿的印迹，似乎刚刚被弄水擦拭过，还没有完全变干。他抬起视线，看向那张满是香粉味的脸蛋，那两片薄嘴唇从来没有这么鲜红过，甚至特意被勾出了轮廓，他看到了一圈淡淡的软胡须，不离这么近是看不出来的，还有那对睫毛，浓密的黑色睫毛膏已经有些糊了，遮盖了原本的浅褐色，他突然想起上中学时巴奇捉弄他的那次，那天他为了救一个落水的小孩儿而把自己淹了个够呛，巴奇把他背回家，帮他擦干，然后不知从哪儿拿出了丽贝卡的睡裙，偏要他穿上试试，最后他扛不住巴奇的软磨硬泡，硬着头皮试了一下，巴奇抱着他笑了一整个傍晚，迟迟不肯让他脱掉。

复仇的滋味可真好，虽然这不是他一手计划的。对方脱掉了他的皮鞋，正要扒他的袜子，他握住那只筋骨分明的手，又握住对方胸前那一团质感不够柔软的假肉，傻笑着蹙眉道，“说点严肃的，巴奇，挑这么大的？你可真不害臊。”

巴恩斯“小姐”僵住了脖子，像是生吞了一把没剥壳的花生。

“别再踩我了，再踩我就真的要瘸了。”

他谨慎地把腿收回来，并抓住巴奇的手腕，以防他再次出击，或者企图逃跑。巴奇没有再踩他，也没有出拳揍他，更没有要掀开他夺门而逃，巴奇抽出手，掐住了他的脖子，“你骗我？！我以为你真被我踩流血了！”

“喂喂……”史蒂夫攥开他的手，咳嗽了几声，“冷静点，巴奇！”

巴奇不肯再跟他理论，挥开胳膊便站直了身子，因为动作过猛，又在高跟鞋上摇晃了几次，他一边摇晃一边后退，一屁股坐到洗手池旁的小皮凳上。史蒂夫也站起来，一时没敢靠近过去，只能眼瞅着他掀开裙摆，从吊带丝袜里拔出一个锃亮的小酒壶，拧开盖子就把壶嘴往嘴巴里塞，咕嘟咕嘟地几口喝光了。

“好久不见，史蒂……”他心虚地冲着傻站在门口的男人瞟了一眼，忍不住开口打破了这诡异的沉默，“……队长。”

“你真要这么喊我？”

史蒂夫走过去，挤在他身边坐下来，皮凳太小了，他只能敞腿面向另一侧，扭头看巴奇的侧脸。

“你想笑就笑吧，我知道你想笑。”巴奇自暴自弃地仰起头，把最后几滴酒液倒进嘴巴里。

史蒂夫立刻开心地笑了，眼睛眯成两条线，他在那串开心的笑声中放下酒壶，把手伸进胸口，将刚才在争执中被扯歪了一点的胸垫推回到原位。

“我就知道我会搞砸，”他叹了一口气，扭头看向自己的朋友，“但没想到会搞砸得这么快。我看起来是不是有点恶心？”

史蒂夫真诚地摇头，又伸过手，帮他擦了擦蹭花在眼角处的不知道是睫毛膏还是眼影的深色颗粒，“一点都不……只是有点奇怪罢了，我一点心理准备都没有，巴奇，你怎么不提前告诉我？”

“我就知道这很怪，康妮还一直安慰我，说并不怪。”

巴奇沮丧至极地把手放到了头顶上，一把扯下了假发套，瞬间变成了一个穿裙子化浓妆的短发小伙。史蒂夫被这猝不及防的举动弄得噗嗤一声笑出来，“这更怪了，真的，”赶紧转过身去，把假发拿到自己手里，重新帮他扣在了脑袋上，仔仔细细地戴好。

“我只是……”巴奇一边乖乖地被他摆弄，一边耷拉着嘴角坦白，“你知道，体检那天我搞砸了，但我不可能让你一个人去前线，我就想，怎么才能混进去呢？我想不到别的办法，而康妮对我说她有个朋友就和你在同一个歌舞团，他们正在招新妞，我头脑一热，就……”

史蒂夫缓慢而大幅度地摇了摇头，还在极力忍耐笑意，“我必须得说，巴奇，这真是个蠢透了的主意。”

“我知道，我知道。”

巴奇两手搭在腿上，有一下没一下地揉搓着自己柔软的裙摆，嗓音沮丧得厉害，像是想要痛哭一场。

“而且很危险，你随时会被发现的，他们会把你踢下去，你想过你要怎么回纽约吗，大冷天的？”

他确实没想过，他一门心思都放在“去吧，去盯着史蒂夫”这桩任务上了。

“你可以写信给我，如果你不放心或者什么的。”

“写信有什么用？如果你只是满世界去跳舞，那倒也好了，可你还要去前线，”巴奇不以为然地扬起脸，望着史蒂夫的眼睛，他在那双蓝眼睛里看到了自己脸上的夸张妆容，差点咬到了舌头，“你……你一分钟没有人看着，就可能把自己扔进炮火堆里，而寄一封信到欧洲需要多少天？等你收到信的时候，半张脸可能都没有了。”

“我哪有那么逊？如果真有手榴弹冲着我的脸扔过来，我不会逃跑吗？”

“噢，罗杰斯，罗杰斯……”巴奇露出一丝讽刺而无奈的微笑，摇着头重复好友的姓氏，“你真的不会，相信我，你天生就缺乏这一项生存技能，你知道吗，如果我会画那种小方格套着小方格的连环画，我就要出版一部你的挨揍史，名字就叫‘不会逃跑的小史蒂夫’，肯定卖得很好。”

史蒂夫把手放到他的肩上，半否认半撒娇式地摇晃了一通。他摇了没几下，就突然有些尴尬地收回了手，他倒不是因为对方的假胸脯和烈焰红唇而不好意思，否则他早就在被那些姑娘们环绕簇拥着的第一天就晕倒了，可这真的很古怪，他居然在巴奇面前害羞了。巴奇的变装称得上成功，但也没到面目全非的地步，那还是巴奇的五官和轮廓，是巴奇的眼神，他望过去，刚好对上了对方看向他的目光，两个人同时转开，气氛愈加诡异了。

“那么，你是怎么打算的？”他挺直腰板，清了清嗓子，掩饰自己刹那间的羞涩，“你真的要上台跳舞吗？”

“我想是吧。”巴奇抬手挠了挠后颈，“乔瑟芬说每次上场前都有简短的排练，只要我记住走位和动作，别出大错，就没什么问题……无论如何，只要熬过巴尔的摩，跟着你们登上那艘船，就大功告成了。等到了营地，就算进不了部队，就算只能在救护站或者后勤部跑个腿、干个杂活，也比呆在家里给你写信，然后每天提心吊胆地等你的回复要好——谁知道等来的是回信，还是死亡通知书什么的？我可受不了那种罪，我得跟你一起。”

史蒂夫盯着巴奇低垂的侧脸，他从没料到巴奇会想这么多，甚至没有设想过自己可能真的会面临生命危险。巴奇的这番话让他的胃部变得热烘烘的，他当然并不想死，更没打算去送死，可看到巴奇那样低着头，试图满不在乎地说出自己对他的担忧，他觉得脸上迅速烧了起来，像是有人在他身体里擦着了一根噼里啪啦的火柴，烧得他头脑都有些发昏了。

“嘿，这个看起来是不是挺逼真的？”

他还没感动够，巴奇突然伸手过来，抓住他的胳膊，将他的手掌放到了自己的胸脯上，抓着他左右揉搓了一番，“是康妮帮我挑的，一开始我觉得简直是开玩笑，可穿上胸罩和衣服以后，还真的挺像样的。还有这个……”

巴奇又放开了他，收手去解自己胸前的扣子。一排精致可爱的小圆扣很快被解开，巴奇露出半边肩膀，脸上带着小男孩儿一样调皮的献宝表情，把胸罩的肩带挑出来给他看，“我以前一直挺好奇的，觉得这玩意儿超级复杂，但真穿了几次就发现，其实构造很简单，而且你想不想学如何快速解开它？我可以教你……”

“巴奇，不，停下，巴奇……”

眼看着童年挚友兴致勃勃地从皮凳上站起来，两手背到身后，真要去解自己的胸罩，史蒂夫惊慌失措地抱住他的腰，拖着他坐回来。

“我知道你经验丰富，小子，但我并不想学，我一点兴趣都没有。”

他瞪了瞪这家伙，两手还放在对方被塑形内衣裹紧的腰上。他们很久没见面了，难道就不能好好说说话，而非要自己领教他对付女孩子的那些小伎俩吗？

“不想就算了。”巴奇撇撇嘴，把肩带扒回去，坐在那儿系胸口的扣子，有点闷闷不乐，“你可是掉进了一个超大型的甜点店，小子，那些草莓派和奶油夹心蛋糕天天都围着你转，难道你还不加把劲儿脱离处男之身？”

他用力地扣着，像是要生生把那排扣子给扯下来似的。他不知道史蒂夫为什么突然变得硬邦邦的，也不知道自己为什么要热脸贴上冷屁股地自找没趣，他不经意地瞥了一眼洗手池上方的梳妆镜，再次看到自己的脸，他觉得自己像个超大号的笑话，像个百货商场里错放在女装展区的男模特，史蒂夫一声不吭地坐在那儿，他突然想到什么奇怪的画面，脱口就问，“还是说你已经……？”

那个杰茜，一定是那个杰茜，巴奇回想起那个姑娘活泼又热辣的迷人模样，他立刻觉得胸口胀起了一团莫名的气，撑得连胸罩都变得勒人了。

“你希望我跟她好？”史蒂夫突然问他，“没错，她是对我有兴趣，你觉得我应该回应她？”

“当然了，你当然应该回应她，和她喝一杯之类的。”他简直不知道自己是在嫉妒史蒂夫，还是在嫉妒那个女孩儿，“或许你们还可以在船上开个单间，或者在表演结束后共用一个化妆间，那是个大美人，我的小史蒂夫，你可别搞砸了。”

“你就想跟我说这个？”史蒂夫突然站起来，居高临下地望着他，仿佛巴奇是只猫，刚刚用爪子在他大腿上掐出了血印，“你折腾了一大通，就想过来盯着我尽快找个姑娘上床？”

“否则还能是什么！”

巴奇煞有介事地瞪大眼睛，甚至扯出一副欠扁的笑脸，他也站起来，不肯被压下气势。史蒂夫现在比他高了，这感觉真难受，他习惯了低头望着他的小史蒂夫，习惯了在史蒂夫被姑娘们无视时把他拉到前面，揽住他的脖子，让姑娘们看清楚他最好的朋友，而现在史蒂夫俨然已经变成了神话雕像一般的性感天神，哪怕只是傻站着，都能自动吸引来美丽的尤物，他还妄想着自己要教一教史蒂夫怎么跟女孩子调情呢，他想太多了！

“好，我可以去跟杰茜交往。”

史蒂夫向前半步，把脸贴到了他的鼻尖前，一手抓着他的胳膊，就差咬牙切齿了。巴奇从没以这个角度和史蒂夫靠得这么近过，他突然有点腿软，史蒂夫的脸其实没有多少变化，还是那样的纯真而清秀，浅金色的睫毛遮在眼皮上，水汪汪的蓝眼睛反射着天花板上的灯泡光线。他傻乎乎地眨了眨眼睛，有点哆嗦地深吸了一口气，史蒂夫也有点迷茫了似的，怒气冲冲的神情瞬间变得柔和而无辜，甚至无意识地垂下了脸，巴奇也稍稍抬高了脑袋，他们的嘴唇间只隔着薄薄一层胶着的空气，或许应该贴到一起，贴到一起才是正确的作法，他又抬高了一点，史蒂夫也挪动了颈脖……

“杰米？”

乔瑟芬的大嗓门和拍门声一齐响了进来，他猛地缩回脑袋，史蒂夫也放开了他，他冒冒失失地看向地板，又嫌头扭得不够远，干脆转了半个身子过去，史蒂夫也退后了几步，站在角落里，一手搭在了腰上，另只手抬起来抹脸。没等他们对上尴尬的眼神，门板再次被拍得啪啪作响，“杰米？你在里面吗？你到底在干什么，这么久都不出来，我要撒尿，快出来！”

“知道了！”巴奇捏着嗓子喊了一声，“我、我还需要几分钟，你先回去坐着，我一会儿就出来！”

“那你快点儿！”

女孩子踩着高跟鞋的脚步声走远了，巴奇松了口气，看回了傻站在角落里的大家伙。他整了整自己的假发和裙摆，走过去打开门，确定外面没有人后，转身对着史蒂夫勾了勾手。

“快出去，”他抬高了下巴，鬼鬼祟祟地又往外望了一眼，“跟你的杰茜开派对去，记住，我不认识你，你也不认识我。”

史蒂夫在他那张涂脂抹粉的白皙脸蛋上狠狠瞪了三秒钟，拍了拍裤子，大步走出女士洗手间，头也不回地掀开了帘子，在女孩儿们的热情迎接中挺直了腰板，留巴恩斯小姐一个人站在洗手间旁边的阴影里，撅着嘴拉了拉黏在大腿上的丝袜。那里还是湿漉漉的，很不舒服，更不舒服的是帘子那头已经想起了小妞们的第二波欢呼，不知道在欢呼些什么，他愤懑地绷直小腿，踩着那双快要把他的脚磨破的高跟鞋嗒嗒嗒地走过去，钻进帘子的另一头，在乔瑟芬的背后重重拍了几掌，“我出来了，你去撒尿。”

“不不不，我可以憋着。罗杰斯居然答应留在这边儿跟大家聊天，我要看杰茜那帮小贱货怎么发骚，你坐这边，蜜糖。”

乔瑟芬翘着二郎腿转回上身，一手拉住他，往自己身边的空位上扯。他被扯下来坐进角落，淹没在姑娘堆里，必须伸长了脖子才能看到史蒂夫，在那几个热情小妞的拥护中故作镇定地涨红了脸。

 


	5. Chapter 5

被一圈姑娘们嬉笑着盯了足足十几秒钟后，史蒂夫终于忍受不了这种折磨人的尴尬——只有他觉得尴尬，大家都开心着呢——右手摩擦在大腿上，左手伸出来，随便做了个邀请发言的手势，“呃，所以，你们刚才都在聊些什么？”

“我们什么都聊，你想听什么？”梅丽莎抢先答道，“你来之前我们在聊巴尔的摩那个有名的地产商，他快六十岁才有了个儿子。在这之前我们聊了什么来着？” 

她看向一边的圆脸女孩，又望了望身后的乔瑟芬，瞅见角落里的巴奇，这才突然提高了嗓音，“是杰米，她在跟大家伙儿说她的男朋友！”

褐色卷发的女孩儿瞪圆了眼，所有的目光都聚焦到了她的脸上，尤其是史蒂夫的，他缓缓坐直了背，好像听到了什么十足新奇的话题，而巴奇像是被吓呆了，嘴巴微微张开，转着脖子在梅丽莎和史蒂夫的脸上反复望了几个回合，一副百口莫辩的模样。

“对了，队长，你刚才去跟杰米打招呼了吗？”

杰茜和史蒂夫只隔着一层座椅靠背，她翘着腿，着地的那只脚轻巧地晃来晃去，带动着腰肢和胸脯也不断摇摆，而史蒂夫根本没往那幅危险的画面上看一眼，他还望着巴奇的脸，连起先那几分装点门面的尴尬笑容都消失了，过了几秒钟，他终于缓缓把目光收回来，回答杰茜，“不，我认错了，巴恩斯小姐并不认识我。”

“没关系，现在认识了！”梅丽莎站起身来，她可是对先前那个热火朝天的话题意犹未尽，她拉开坐在座椅外侧的乔瑟芬，从角落里挖出巴奇，方方正正地摆到了众人的面前，“继续说吧，蜜糖，大家还排着队等着给你出主意呢！”

“说、说什么？”足有一米八几的大姑娘傻愣愣地站着，一只手还摸索着身后的座椅靠背，试图钻回去，“我想坐那儿……”

“说你的小男友呀！”梅丽莎一掌拍在他的肩上，不让他跑，“现在队长也来了，可以从男孩儿的角度给你提提建议，机会难得，别害羞了！”

“我、我不知道你在说什么。”

巴奇极力否认着，像是随时会咬掉自己的舌头，仿佛刚刚有人往他的嘴里塞了一把又小又滑的鲜鱼似的。他时不时冲史蒂夫坐着的方向偷偷一瞥，但并不敢直视史蒂夫的脸，他正在飞快地开动脑筋，他可以假装拉肚子，趁着事态还没有发展到彻底失去控制的地步前冲回厕所，或者装作晕车，钻回乔瑟芬背后趴倒睡觉，躲过这一劫，他还可以把话题岔开，问梅丽莎最近一次心动是什么时候……

“没错，我是在座唯一的男士，想必会有和大家不同的见解。”史蒂夫恢复了轻松的神情，用十足礼貌的语调向那位人高马大的新妞抛出了对话，“不如先描述一下你的男友，他是个什么样的人？”

“他是个小矮子，”人群里的某个嗓音抢答道，“没有杰米高！”

“谁问你了？”梅丽莎冲那姑娘的脑袋推了一巴掌，转过来用胳膊肘顶了顶巴奇，“队长问你话呢，自己说！他是什么样的？”

“他、他……”巴奇结结巴巴地找词儿，“他也没有太矮，他就是、就是普通身高。”

“可你刚才不是说他很矮小吗？”

他被噎得说不出话来，而史蒂夫还在盯着他看，那副表情又古怪又好笑，像是被一阵无形的狂风从四面八方刮在脸上，必须努力控制面部肌肉，才能不显露端倪。他不知道史蒂夫在想什么，他只想大步冲过去，用手握住史蒂夫那颗脑袋，不许他思考，巴奇觉得自己快疯了，他难道要在这种荒唐的情境下用这种荒唐的方式向那家伙表白吗？

“好吧，不说身高问题，那他到底是个什么样的男人？”杰茜有点不耐烦了，“他有什么样的魅力？”

巴奇斟酌了一下措辞，总算挤出两句中规中矩的形容，“他，他挺可爱的……而且很纯真。”

“哈？”梅丽莎拧起两条被眉笔勾得十分修长的细眉，“你是说他是个处男，还是说他有点蠢，只不过是你喜欢的那种蠢？”

他又忍不住瞟了一眼史蒂夫，史蒂夫也拧着两条金眉毛，嘴角倒是弯弯的，显然是被吊起了巨大的兴趣。不管了，反正已经到了这个地步了，他鼓起一口气，噼里啪啦地说了起来，“他的确挺笨的，而且倔得出奇，我说了，他个子不高，但他总能把自己弄进一场没有胜算的打斗里，还要替别人打抱不平，简单来说，他就是那种找打的类型。”

“那也不算找打吧？”史蒂夫毫无预兆地插嘴。

“举个例子？”杰茜托腮问道。

“好，举个例子，有次我们走在路上，他看到几个小混混堵着一位老女士要钱，就大喊了一声，跑过去护住那位上了岁数的太太，让她快走。我心想，好吧，这很勇敢，但我们也不想惹麻烦，那几个家伙都很壮实，随便站出来一个都能一拳捶昏他，两拳捶昏我的那种，那些人很不高兴，就问他要钱，其实如果交了钱，就省了那顿打了，可他偏偏……”

“但是……”

“听我说！”褐色卷发的大女孩儿喝止了队长再次插嘴的尝试，一鼓作气地说了下去，“他不愿意给钱，也不让我给钱，结果那几个混账就把他扁了一顿，我也被架在旁边，想帮他都帮不上忙，那不是第一次了，如果对方只有一两个人，我还能护着他，把人打跑，可他从来不管人数的问题……”

“等等，巴恩斯，等等……”坐在史蒂夫身旁的杰茜瞪大了眼睛，又好笑又不可思议地打断了他，“你帮你的男朋友打架？他让你一个小妞替他挥拳头？”

“呃，我很壮嘛。”巴奇满不在乎地答道，好像这听起来没那么好笑，“你们刚才都捏了，我的肩膀。”

“他一定很感谢你。”史蒂夫再次接话，这次他没有被巴恩斯小姐堵回去，“也许他很少说出来，但如果没有你，他会悲惨得要命的。”

姑娘们纷纷看向史蒂夫，很难不被那真诚而温柔的嗓音俘获，他的腰板依然挺得很直，如同一个正规士兵，受邀参加军队内部的文艺活动，而不是被一圈鲜艳的女孩儿围绕着，讨论具有桃色嫌疑的两性话题。巴奇望着他，突然有点不知道该怎么说下去了，他感到有些后悔，后悔刚才一时冲动说出的话，那可能有些伤人的成分，他不知道，他不想让史蒂夫受到任何一丁点儿自尊心上的打击，哪怕那只是过去的事，只是眼下这个荒唐情境内的一个无伤大雅的玩笑，他简直想要摘掉假发，甩开高跟鞋，冲过揽住史蒂夫的脖子，他从来没有把史蒂夫看成手无缚鸡之力的负担，也不需要什么感谢，他护着史蒂夫，只是因为他想要护着史蒂夫，他不是真的生气或者不高兴，如果他真的被史蒂夫的那种行为惹恼了，觉得厌烦了，那他早就不跟史蒂夫玩儿了，他希望史蒂夫明白这个，史蒂夫那个笨脑袋一定要弄明白这个，所以他赶紧张开嘴唇，想也不想就说，“他不用感谢我，我不是好心才那么做的，我喜欢他所以……”

以梅丽莎为首的一帮小妞瞬间爆发出了感动万分的软腻娇嗔，而他目瞪口呆地僵在原地，无法相信自己刚刚对着史蒂夫的脸都说了些什么。他用一只手掌捂住了脸，紧接着是两只，他用双手在脸上使劲揉，恨不得把自己的脸皮直接扯下来算了。他揉了半天，才想到自己脸上化着妆，拿开手一看，混着口红和睫毛膏的颜色已经在掌心里混了个乱七八糟，他不经意地看向史蒂夫，史蒂夫也看到了他，一下子就笑了。

“行了，姐妹们！”杰茜伸手压下了那群小妞拖长了嗓音的娇嗔，换了个翘腿的方向，两肘搁在腿上，娇滴滴地发问，“说说你吧，罗杰斯，别总听我们女孩儿的了，你交过几个女朋友？现在是单身吗？”

巴奇趁机钻回了乔瑟芬身边，但他能感觉到史蒂夫的目光还在追着他，一路追进了他坐着的小角落里。杰茜的问题没法不让他竖起耳朵，他快速坐好，像所有的女孩儿一样，把视线紧紧黏到队长的身上，等待他的回答。

“我……可以说是单身。”

车厢内爆发出一阵香粉四溢的欢呼和哨音，巴奇的耳朵差点聋了。杰茜倒是比较镇定，显露出一派镇场女王的气场，她从座位上起来，站直了自己曼妙的腰身，轻盈地抬起一条腿，跨坐到罗杰斯的大腿上，欢呼声立刻进化成看热闹不嫌事大的起哄，夹杂着厌恶的嘘声和兴奋的尖叫，罗杰斯呆住了，大腿不敢合拢，两手也不知道往哪里放才好，他被杰茜用一条胳膊搂住了颈脖，丰满的胸脯就贴在他的耳侧，他用余光偷看巴奇，巴奇也在看他，歪着嘴巴坏笑，掩不住隐约的愠怒。

“但是我，杰茜，我……”他手足无措地结巴着，“你不一定非要坐这儿，你先下来，我……”

“坐一下都不行吗？”热情似火的姑娘搂紧了他的脖子，几乎要用自己的傲人双峰压爆了对方的太阳穴，“我还以为你刚才说你是单身呢，我听错了吗？”

“我的确是单身，但我……”史蒂夫的脸涨成了猪肝色，比在圣诞节前夕被巴奇灌了过多的蛋奶酒那次还脸红得厉害，“我有个心上人，我一直在计划表白的事，计划了很久，我……”

此起彼伏的嘘声顷刻间压倒了起哄声，梅丽莎甚至乐得大笑了起来，乔瑟芬也笑弯了腰，恨不得手边有一架照相机，能把杰茜脸上的表情给永久保存下来。而巴奇，她身边的巴奇像是被下咒冻住了，厚厚一层粉也没能遮住那张涨红的脸蛋，他和史蒂夫像是两个圣诞节吉祥物，被远远地搁在了车厢的两头，大家都在乱七八糟地欢呼，只有他们两个格格不入地红着脸。

过了足足半分多钟，梅丽莎才从狂笑中喘过气，她抬手给自己扇了扇风，忙不迭地对罗杰斯说，“快讲讲你的心上人，队长，她长什么样？你都为她做过什么事？”

杰茜虽然颇为难堪，但也勉强不失优雅地从史蒂夫的大腿上跨了下来，款款坐回到一旁的座位上，用手拂开眼角旁的发梢。杰茜真的是个漂亮得要命的妞，这种时候的巴奇还不忘真心实意地欣赏一把女孩子的风情，但他的注意力立马被史蒂夫吸引了回去，史蒂夫用拳头遮着嘴咳嗽了一声，刚被巴奇逮到一抹余光，就慌张地转开了脸，巴奇这下开心了起来，飘飘然地坐不住屁股，干脆学着其他人那样用两手托住下巴，目不转睛的盯着史蒂夫，看他要如何描述自己的心上人，如何描述他们罗曼蒂克的往事。

“我们……我们很小就认识了，他……她是我最好的朋友，也是我唯一的朋友。”

还没听完一句，巴奇就转开了眼睛。他不知道自己肚子里那团快速发酵起来的感觉是从何而来，他想听下去，又觉得耳朵发痒，脸颊也发痒，整个人坐都坐不安宁，简而言之，他快要害羞至死了。

“她、她很可爱，或者至少我觉得她长得很可爱，我不知道是因为我喜欢她才这么觉得，还是……”史蒂夫的嗓音里带着轻柔的挫败感，“不，不是因为我，她的确很可爱，大家都这么觉得，她很讨人喜欢，不止我一个。”

巴奇把脸埋到了车厢的小窗户旁，装作正在看风景。不全是害羞，还有点什么别的，他觉得胸口和眼眶都热烘烘的，就像是开着小汽车带康妮和邦妮去看露天电影的那天晚上，电影是个爱情故事，剧情挺俗套，但他还是轻易地被煽出了满腔的柔情，他一直是个太容易被感动的家伙，而史蒂夫可不是什么俗套的爱情电影，史蒂夫是史蒂夫，是他心口上的一块肉，他不想把史蒂夫形容成一块肿瘤或者什么，但说真的，当他听到史蒂夫这么说他的时候，他真的感觉自己内脏的某个部位被轻轻握住了。

“我其实不知道她为什么一直愿意陪在我身边，她是个聪明的家伙，但在对待我的事情上，他……她表现得也挺傻的。我猜那可能是友情，或者是她的热情与善良，不可能有更多别的，但直到最近，直到最近我才发现，也许，那不止是友情和善良，我……”史蒂夫突然轻笑了一下，不知道是在笑自己，还是在笑此刻浮现在他脑海中的对方，“我不知道，但她好像也挺喜欢我的。我吓坏了，真的……当然不是那种吓坏，我是说我很高兴，我激动得要命，我脑子里一团乱，我们认识太长时间了，当了太久的朋友，我想我不清楚应该怎么告诉他……告诉她，因为我想，这是个挺严肃的事儿，对吗，表白什么的？”

“太对了，队长。”梅丽莎撇着嘴点头道，“男人永远想象不到这事儿有多严肃，严肃透了。”

杰茜点头附和，“你还算比较开窍的那一拨了，罗杰斯，你只是动作太慢。”

“我知道，我知道，我已经拖了很久了，我早就该鼓起勇气，但你们看，这该死的战争来得可真不凑巧，不是吗？哪怕只冲着这个，我也要快点去前线，献上我的一份力，把那帮纳粹疯子给赶跑，等仗打完了，我就能好好计划我的表白。”

说完“表白”这个单词，他再次望向不远处那个角落，巴奇已经把脑袋从窗户边拽了回来，静静看着他的脸。姑娘们纷纷被这番话弄得感动得不行，一时间没人接话，而巴奇，或者说杰米，突然从座位里站起身来，在轰隆隆的火车前行声中亮出了那把可爱又好笑的做作嗓音，“我说，不如我们为罗杰斯唱一支歌，祝我们的士兵早日打赢德国人，也祝战争快点结束，好让罗杰斯早日表白成功？”

褐色卷发的大姑娘一呼百应，女孩儿们立刻拿出了精气神，由梅丽莎起头，响亮地唱起了她们最熟练的那首歌曲。这歌巴奇只听过一次，歌词不大记得了，但他努力地对着嘴型，是谁强壮又勇敢，不分昼夜为正义而战？是谁吓得阿道夫出门也不敢，把吃腌菜的纳粹佬踢进日本海？他喜欢这歌，虽然第一次听起来简直傻透了，但现在他喜欢这歌，因为如果唱的是史蒂夫，那就没什么错的，他笑得眼睛眯成两条缝，一摇一晃地为姑娘们打拍子，他看到史蒂夫的脸又红了，真可爱，他实在好奇史蒂夫要怎么表白，但没关系，他可以等，他们注定要打一场胜仗，时间问题而已。

 


	6. Chapter 6

巴奇杵在那一排长长的衣架前，对着剩下不多的几件上装发呆。化妆间里灯光明亮、吵吵嚷嚷，时不时有姑娘一脚踩到了落在地上的毛绒围脖，或者不小心碰掉了某个同伴手里还没戴好的耳环，他缩在摆放衣架的角落里，犹豫不决地抱着胳膊，一只手时不时伸上去摸鼻子，乔瑟芬从一旁冒出来，巴奇转向她，又猛地扭开了脸。

乔瑟芬只穿了一条蓝白相间的短裙，上身是裸着的，两捧柔软而白皙的脂肪随着她的跑动而摇坠在胸前，快把她面前的家伙给吓傻了。

“操，我……”巴奇惊恐万分地把脸扭向一边，闭上眼睛，话也说不利索，“你，我……我不是故意的，你、你快穿上点什么……”

“我不介意，小子，只要你不把你两腿间那根东西翘起来展示给我看，我其实不太能想起来你其实不是个妞。你在这磨蹭什么？”乔瑟芬颇为不耐烦地望了望身边，确定暂时没有人在注意他们，便扯着他走到衣架后面，“还有十分钟就要上台了，你怎么什么都没换？”

巴奇将信将疑地睁开了眼，但依然把目光黏在身边那条无辜的布帘子上。乔瑟芬伸出手，捏住他软软的下巴——如果不是因为另一只手还抓着自己的帽子，她大概还要去揪他的耳朵——“快点给我脱光，找一身衣服换上！”

“我不能！”巴奇可怜巴巴地望向那排长长的衣架，“这些上衣都没有袖子，背后也没布，人们会看到我的胸垫，还有我肩膀上的肌肉！”

女孩儿难以置信地瞪着他，翻了一个大大的白眼，“耶稣啊……跟我过来！”

她随手从衣架上抓了一套最大号的服装，便推着他来到后方那个堆放舞台装的储藏间，关上门，开始在层层叠叠的架子和纸箱里乱翻。巴奇想去搭把手，又不知道乔瑟芬到底在找些什么，而且她还裸着上身，他更不敢随便靠近，只能傻站在那儿，两颗眼睛眨个不停。

“别站在那儿犯傻，快把你的衣服脱了。”乔瑟芬回头吼他，“，包括你的胸！屁股可以留着。”

巴奇慌忙点头，十分麻溜地把自己脱光了，只留下了内裤，还有那块垫高臀部的海绵料和塑形用的裹腰。乔瑟芬把那套服装扔给他，他接到手里，先把蓝白色条纹的短裙抻开，两条腿踩进去，抓着裙腰拽到身上，再展开那件无袖红色露背装——两道白色的领子大刀阔斧地往下开，一路开到了接近肚脐眼的位置，他把胳膊伸进袖口，又笨拙地将下摆往短裙的腰带里头塞。还没塞整齐，乔瑟芬就几步跨过来，拍开他的手，替他将领子捋平整，将裙子拍蓬松，最后看回他的胸部，掀开衣领两侧的开口，把那两片从旧文胸里掏出来的海绵垫塞了进去，一边一片，瞬间把上衣的那两片收纳乳房的布料撑得鼓鼓囊囊的，只要不离近了看，什么也看不出来。

“搞定了。”乔瑟芬退后几步，在两米以外的距离观察她的杰作，“很好，就这样，你自己不要拿手去乱碰，保持这样的形状。”

巴奇瞠目结舌地低下头，望着自己那两团塞满了衣料的胸口。他转向左侧，那儿有一面瘦长的理容镜，他只看了一眼，就哭丧用双手捂住脸，“上帝啊，我看起来像个变态。”

“没错。”女孩儿拽开他的手腕，甩给他两条红色的臂套和一双银色的露趾拉丁鞋，“但我必须得说，在变态里，你算是长得很好看的一个。”

臂套很瘦，巴奇花了点功夫才把自己的胳膊塞进去，好在拉丁鞋的后跟不算太高，他站稳身子，接过乔瑟芬递给他的那顶红白条纹的小圆帽，乔瑟芬也终于穿好了上衣，带着他走出储藏间。姑娘们大多都已经穿戴完毕了，三五成群地挤在梳妆镜前补粉或者描眉毛，团长脚底生风地走来走去，斥责那些几天没上台就容许自己长出了小肚腩的贪吃鬼，和那些图一时的省事就不肯把头发重烫一遍的懒姑娘，巴奇乖乖坐在角落，摆弄那顶怎么戴都戴不牢靠的小帽子，正在化妆的杰茜瞥了他一眼，便放下口红，笑着拿走了他的帽子。

“你这样可不行，没有人能凭空戴上这些还没有麦片碗大的玩意儿。”

杰茜拿来两根黑色的细发卡，把小圆帽斜斜地扣到他的头顶上，等她放开双手后，帽子已经稳稳当当地立住了。

“谢谢！”巴奇伸手摸了摸帽子，又摸了摸自己的假发。

女孩儿大腿一抬，恢复了原先的坐姿，拿起口红往嘴唇上抹，又转动眼珠瞥向他，狡黠地一笑，“不用谢我，蜜糖，我从来不吝于为可爱的男士帮忙。”

巴奇上身一晃，差点用手把帽子给碰掉了。

“你……”他紧张而尴尬地瞪大眼睛，“你……你知道我是……？”

杰茜再次露出那种笑容，抿着嘴没说什么，只是重新转过身来，一手拿着口红，一手捏住他的下巴，开始帮他涂嘴唇。他不敢追问，也不敢乱动，只能两颗蓝眼珠转来转去，心虚万分地伸长脖子，努力不去看对方的胸口，女孩儿果然是天生的侦探，什么都逃不脱她们的眼睛，这下他更怕了，眼珠转到另一侧，试图去分辨别的小妞们有没有朝自己投来怀疑的目光，而杰茜笑着拍了拍他的脸蛋，“好了，抿抿嘴。”

巴奇听话地抿了嘴，她又伸过修长的手臂，一边帮他打理脑袋上的卷发，一边小声说，“不用怕，甜心，不是所有人都像我这么敏锐。”

他吞了吞口水，不知道该点头还是该说些什么，杰茜觉得他这幅样子可爱极了，凭空生出一种当坏姐姐的快感，干脆对着他前倾上身，在他的脸蛋上亲了一口。巴奇还没来得及躲开，不远处突然传来团长的喊声，“杰茜！”

杰茜镇定自若地起身离开，走向团长，巴奇回过头去，在团长身边看到了另一个熟悉的身影。

完了——他不知道自己为什么要心虚，他才是被调戏的那个——史蒂夫刚停下脚步，一动不动地站在那儿，穿着那身紧巴巴的舞台装，拿着盾牌，远远盯着他的脸。他不知道自己脸上有没有杰茜的唇印，他用手背在脸上使劲擦了两下，在梳妆台前站起来，团长和领舞的杰茜叮嘱了几句惯例，便拍掌召集所有姑娘做好最后的准备，一分钟后上台，别出岔子，他收回目光，不再去看史蒂夫，而是自言自语地悄悄背诵起了昨晚彩排后才强记下来的歌词，“是谁强壮又勇敢……是谁挨家挨户……”

“不用这么认真，”排在他前面的梅丽莎转过头来，挤眼一笑，“不会唱也没关系，只要笑就够了，笑得甜一点儿，谁知道那些记者的照相机会不会刚好拍到你的脸？”

“不！”巴奇惊恐地瞪圆了眼，“千万不要！”

“那好，把机会留给我。”女孩儿不知道杰米为什么不想上镜，但依然给了他一个鼓励的眼神，“笑起来，蜜糖，现在就笑！”

巴奇苦兮兮地提起嘴角，并学着大家的模样挺直了腰。音乐响了起来，虽然昨天已经有了一遍大致的排练，他还是紧张地眼皮直跳，那是个很大的舞台，成群的镁光灯把台面打得没有一寸阴影可让人躲藏，杰茜首先跨出去了，姑娘们一个接着一个踢出娇俏而有力的步子，像他所在的队伍一样，巴奇一手搭在腰间，一手搭在前面那个妞的肩膀上，他不清楚自己现在的表情看起来是甜美还是吓人，他已经尽力把嘴角咧到最宽了。全部上了台后，她们随着音乐的节拍而逐渐变换队形，分成左右两排，身穿制服手拿盾牌的史蒂夫从红色帷幕后走了出来，他显得有些心不在焉，注意力没有放在台下的观众身上，而是四处乱飘，将视线驱赶到了围绕着他的那些姑娘们身上，褐色卷发的有很多，他没法一个一个地找，一句歌词已经唱完了，轮到他走到舞台前沿了，他只得跨出脚步，拿起盾牌，照着贴在盾牌背后的小纸条大声读道，“不是每个人都能攻占一片海滩或者驾驶一辆坦克，但还有一种方式能够让我们每个人参与战斗……”

和过去任何一场演出都不同的是，这一次，史蒂夫感到了加倍的尴尬，以及某种微妙的兴奋。他能感觉到有一双目光黏在他的后脑勺上，他知道那是谁，他当然不能回头去打个招呼或者挤挤眼睛，但他不由自主地提高了嗓音、挺直了脊背，就算没法立刻变得帅气潇洒、超凡脱俗，他也暗自渴望自己能看起来不那么好笑一点——

“E系列国防债券，你们买下的每一张，都会成为我们士兵的枪管里的一颗子弹……”

——得了吧，这怎么可能不好笑？他又不是个在战场上冲锋陷阵的士兵，还怎么指望自己能在巴奇面前帅气起来？他基本上就是个唱唱跳跳的推销员！

“是谁为美国高举旗帜，从这片海岸到那片海岸？从霍伯肯到斯波坎，那个胸有成竹的男人星光闪闪！”

他随着姑娘们的嘹亮歌声退到后面，这一套走位他已经做了很多遍，很少出错了，他一边退后，一边在那些美丽动人的身影中搜寻巴奇。那没有花费太多时间，毕竟巴奇的个头是很出挑的——还有那对于一位女士来说难免有点太过结实的肩膀和上臂——还好，巴奇并没有在看他，所以他放心大胆地看起了巴奇，褐色卷发的大姑娘显得格外紧张，但还是昂头挺胸、满脸笑容，史蒂夫终于忍不住笑了，那对饱满的胸部啊，巴奇是怎么做到的？

“眼前有一份威胁，我们无法忽略！还有一场战争，我们必将得胜！谁会拿着绞索，套上柏林暴徒的颈脖？”

他从两排队伍中走到台前，这一次巴奇看到他了，他们投向对方的目光简直刹不住车，在强光下直直地撞到了一起，他慢了一拍，因为巴奇画着浓妆，让那张他从小看到大的脸蛋变得好笑又可爱；巴奇也慢了一拍，他险些被后面的姑娘撞了上来，在躲闪的片刻又脚下一崴，摇晃着往另一侧跌，史蒂夫眼疾手快地把胳膊伸过去，握住了巴奇戴着红色臂套的手腕，扶他站稳回去，然后快速收回手，像是什么都没有发生过似的，红着脸站到了台中央。

“谁来为美国贡献一切，无论荣辱，勇往直前？谁来听从美国的召唤？那个胸有成竹的男人星光闪闪！”

他从来没有这么仔细地听过这首歌，那些韵脚整齐的歌词很难让他热血涌动，更多的是鸡皮疙瘩，他担不起这份歌舞升平之下的虚假荣耀，但此时此刻他压下了心中的这份不快，他只想试着听出巴奇的嗓音，如果巴奇真的也在唱——这种可能性让他更加难为情了。姑娘们再次变换了队形，打横站成一列，巴奇个子高，所以站在另一头的末尾，他按照编排好的节奏踱步过去，女孩儿依次向他致敬，他慢慢地走，心脏隔着一层胸腔砰砰乱跳，终于走到了末尾，他看到巴奇的睫毛被涂得厚厚的，显得那双眼睛更大了，巴奇也望向他，略显迟钝地对他敬了个礼，不知为什么，他突然不觉得难为情了，或许是因为巴奇的模样也比他好不到哪儿去，也可能是因为两天前那样冒傻气的重逢和眼下同样冒傻气的陪伴为他带来了快乐，太多的快乐，足以碾压这一点点尴尬和难堪，碾压那微不足道的自尊心受损的部分。

最重要的是，巴奇看起来真的很可爱。他还从来没和巴奇接过吻呢，他望着巴奇的嘴唇，有点希望巴奇在他脸上印下一道口红印，这想象可能会让向来以自己的男子气为傲的巴奇害羞至死，说起来，巴奇到底是怎么下得了决心的？史蒂夫知道，他知道这样的蠢主意要消耗掉巴奇多少的勇气和自尊，而这一切都是为了他，为了来找他，姑娘们已经开始展示新舞步了，他不得不跟着乐曲的间奏而开始自己的下一轮发言：

“我们知道这一切都是为了赢得战斗——打仗可少不了子弹和绷带，还有坦克和帐篷，这就是大家可以出力的地方，你们买的每一张债券，都在保护你所深爱的那个人……”

他想回头，回头看一眼巴奇，但他不能，因为这时候的动作都是设计好的，那个冒牌的阿道夫大概已经上场了，正藏在姑娘们的身后，他不能回头，“让我们的士兵们整装待发，看德国佬还敢不敢动我们一根毫毛……”

话音刚落，他猛地转身，对着那个拿着枪的小胡子挥去空荡荡的一拳，全场雷声震动，他偷偷朝着巴奇的方向望过去，两旁的女孩儿纷纷做出倾慕的神情和动作，只有巴奇在那儿悄悄傻笑，以为没人注意到他似的，史蒂夫看了他很久，直到他的目光也对上了史蒂夫的，傻乎乎的笑容变成了甜丝丝的挤眼睛，史蒂夫转过头来，拼命忍住不要露出那副相同的傻笑。

“谁唤醒了美国的巨人，让他不再沉睡？我们知道是美国队长，除此之外别无他人！”

姑娘们不知何时拿出了小国旗，一边扭动一边挥舞，他跑回到后方的升降台上，准备托举摩托车和三位女士的表演。升到了高处之后，他看得更清楚了，巴奇的动作果然总是不太合拍，显得笨手笨脚的，但他显然在努力，努力地跟上节奏，跟上前后左右的女孩儿，史蒂夫想起了巴奇过去教他跳舞时的模样，那么自信、那么得意，那时的巴奇大概从来没有想到自己有一天会穿上无袖上衣和条纹短裙，浓妆艳抹地摆腿扭胯，史蒂夫突然有些着急了，他希望表演快点结束，他要去那个集体化妆间找到巴奇，他要表白，一天都不能等了，哪怕是不够完美的时间和地点，哪怕他俩都可笑得要命，他也得把该说的说出来。舞台上空传来爆裂声，彩色纸片如鹅毛大雪般飘落，姑娘们摆出结束的舞姿，帷幕缓缓落下，还没完全盖住观众，他就匆匆把摩托车放回到地面，冲向后台，他有个独立的化妆间，他脱下手套和头盔，又对着梳妆镜把那被头盔压瘪的金色短发梳理了一通，他没时间换上正装了，但巴奇应该不会介意这个，有热情的观众从后门涌进来，举着漫画杂志和报纸讨要签名，他着急地舔舔嘴唇，一边张望着那道通往集体化妆间的门，一边签下美国队长的缩写，一个梳着麻花辫的小丫头也挤到了他大腿边，看样子不过五六岁，他呆愣了两秒，突然有了主意——

“嗨，亲爱的小女士！”史蒂夫蹲下来，对着女孩儿露出温柔的笑容，“你的妈妈呢？”

“她让我来要你的签名，因为她不好意思自己来。”

奶声奶气地说完这话，小丫头转身指了指化妆间的门口，外面站着一位少妇模样的女士，隔着老远。

“没问题，但可以请你帮队长一个忙吗？”史蒂夫皱起眉头，装作为难的模样，“我想要和那个大房间里的一位小姐说句话，可我现在不方便过去，你能帮我带个口信吗？”

小不点认真地点了点头，两眼发光，似乎非常乐意效劳。史蒂夫轻轻揽住她，带着她走到那扇通往集体化妆间的门口，指向巴奇的背影，“看到那位褐色卷发、个子特别高的小姐了吗？她是巴恩斯小姐，请你现在过去，悄悄告诉她，美国队长想要跟她说句话，让她过来——只能告诉她一个人，不要被别人听见，怎么样，能完成吗？”

她再次使劲点头，然后便啪嗒啪嗒地跑了过去。趁着这点时间，史蒂夫飞速替其他几位观众签名、合影，等到小不点和巴恩斯小姐走进来时，屋子里已经没了别人，他把那张签了名的海报递给小不点，看着她用双手接住，脆生生地对着他说了一声谢谢，又扭过胖墩墩的小身体，“再见，巴恩斯小姐！”

“再见！”

巴奇配合地摆了摆手，甚至做了个飞吻的动作，望着小不点啪嗒啪嗒地跑出化妆间，找她的妈妈去了。

“所以，‘巴恩斯小姐’……”

史蒂夫两手交握在一起，故意缓慢地迈着步伐，走到他面前，下一句还没说出口，就眼看着巴奇如释重负地塌下了肩，一屁股坐到了旁边的凳子上，拽开拉丁鞋的搭扣，脱了鞋，又把手伸进衣领里，试图掏出什么。史蒂夫呆若木鸡地僵硬了三秒，便一个箭步冲向背后，关上通往后台的门，再三个箭步冲向右侧墙壁，关上通往集体化妆间的那扇门，等转回头来时，原本饱满的胸部空空如也，巴奇已经把两腿搭到了另一把凳子上，开始扶着脑袋摘那顶小帽子了。被史蒂夫干瞪着眼看了半天后，他终于回过神来，一边拽那几根发卡，一边歪着脸问，“你盯着我干嘛？”

“上帝啊。”史蒂夫深深地泄了一口气，马上变成了驼背队长，“谢谢你，巴恩斯，你刚刚毁了可能是我这辈子做过的最浪漫的事，谢谢你。”

“你要做什么？”

巴奇还没放下摘帽子的双手，有几根假发被发卡夹住了，他正视图把那些发卡揪出来，百般尝试都不得成功，最后干脆连帽子戴头皮拽下了那顶乱蓬蓬的假发，变回了一个妆容香艳的短发小伙子。史蒂夫扶住额头，发出一声虚弱而痛苦的呻吟，而巴奇刚刚重获了脑门上凉飕飕的清爽感觉，酸疼不已的脚底板也摆脱了高跟鞋的折磨，他非常惬意，甚至自得其乐地哼起了刚才台上的那首曲子，史蒂夫放下手，叉起腰，居高临下地望向那家伙露在外面的背，总算忍无可忍地绕到他面前，夺走了他手里的假发。

“我……

他的第二次尝试再次被扼杀在了喉咙里——巴奇的一侧脸颊上有个淡淡的红印子，那是什……唇印？

“是的，你要跟我说什么？”巴奇摇晃着两只脚丫，“快点说，我不能在你这里轻松太久，那些女士们换衣服简直是神速，我得在她们全部离开之前溜回去。”

史蒂夫回忆了起来，上台前他似乎看到了杰茜和巴奇凑得很近，但这不符合逻辑啊，杰茜难道是女同志？

“喂，敬爱的‘队长’先生。”巴奇伸长了胳膊，紧紧搂住他的脖子，把他的脸搂到和自己同一个水平面的高度上，“别发愣，你到底有什么事啊？如果是要笑话我的舞技，那我就不听了。”

“这个是哪来的？”史蒂夫还是指了指他的脸颊，不甘心地发问，“杰茜的？”

巴奇愣了半秒便笑了，“干吗，你羡慕？我也给你一个就是了。”

他捧住史蒂夫那张人畜无害的脸，微微倾斜脑袋，使劲在右侧脸颊上亲了一口，他甚至故意停顿按压了几秒，就像是拿印章往纸张上盖戳似的，史蒂夫再一次呆若木鸡，任由他在自己的脸上盖戳。

“好了。”巴奇松开他，满意地检查那个唇印的色泽和形状，又用手背擦了擦嘴，“你看下怎么样。”

他抱住史蒂夫的两边胳膊，拽着他转向梳妆镜。那是个完美的唇印，史蒂夫看着镜中自己的脸颊，他抬起手，先是握住巴奇的手腕，然后慢慢往上爬升，握住巴奇的上臂，巴奇还在笑嘻嘻地看他脸上那个戳，似乎非常得意，他拉着巴奇站起来，两个人面对面。

“巴奇，我要……”他吞着口水，本来那勇气就是没头没脑地突然涌上来的，被巴奇那么一连串搅和打乱，早就没了，他现在得重新召集，“我要跟你说……我要对你坦白……”

“坦白什么？”巴奇眨巴着眼睛，从好奇逐渐转为了怀疑，“你不会是要告诉我，你跟杰茜上过床？”

“什么？！不是！”史蒂夫差点惨叫出声，“你都在想些什么？我是要对你说我……”

他激动地攥紧了巴奇，距离他们不到两米的那扇门却突然传来一阵响动，有人在拧把手，还好他刚才多了个心眼，把门都锁上了，门没能被打开，叫喊声紧接着传来，“罗杰斯先生，你怎么把门锁上了？”

“糟了，那是我的经纪人……”

他放开了巴奇的胳膊，巴奇也退后一步，赶紧抓起了自己的假发、假胸和高跟鞋，史蒂夫环顾四周，拉着他冲往角落里那个小小的洗手间，洗手间狭窄得要命，好在有个巨大的通风口，巴奇三两下便爬上了洗手池，推开了通风口的窗户，史蒂夫又气又急地转身看向那道还在被敲个不停的门，又回过头来，不能再耽误了，否则会一直耽误下去，他双手伸过去，把巴奇的脸扳向自己，“我爱你，巴奇，这就是我要对你坦白的，我爱你！”

那张脸上的妆容已经花了，巴奇每眨一次眼，他都能看到那两张眼皮上闪闪发光的眼影亮粉，还有蚂蚁腿一般的睫毛，显露出干燥纹路的鲜红嘴唇，这一切都是如此怪异，但史蒂夫只觉得自己正凝望着世界上最可爱的一张脸，他激动得快要喘粗气了，巴奇也惊慌又激动地凝望着他，敲门声再次传来，他愤愤地转过头大喊了一声“等等，我这就来！”，话音刚落，就被一双柔软而温暖的手掌捧住两边鬓角，使劲扭了回去，巴奇吻了他，这次吻在嘴唇上，他立刻深深回吻，用双手拖住巴奇的脸颊，他们像是要把对方口腔里的空气全部抽光似的，又吸又亲又咬又舔，他怀疑自己自己要把巴奇嘴唇上的口红全部吃到肚子里了，但他不在乎，如果时间允许的话他只想把巴奇也吃到肚子里，巴奇松开了嘴唇，痴痴地望着他，他打赌自己这时候看起来一定也很傻，巴奇最后在他的嘴唇上啄了一下，便放开他，转身钻进那个通风口的窟窿里，他冷静了一番，弯腰捡起被巴奇不小心扔在地上的假发、假胸和高跟鞋，巴奇已经跳出去了，他踮起脚，把东西塞到巴奇手里，他再次说了一句“我爱你”，然后听到了一句“我也是”，接着是巴奇光着脚跑远的声音，他站在原地，胸膛剧烈起伏着，过了足足十几秒钟，他才退出这个狭小又简陋的洗手间，过去给经纪人开门。

“你怎么了？”圆脸男人一步跨进来，“我还以为你昏倒了……你、你的脸上是什么？”

史蒂夫没有解释，沉默着退回到梳妆镜前。经纪人慌里慌张、如临大敌，掏出口袋里的手帕就要往他脸上揩，他闪身躲开，甚至朝对方投去了不满的一瞥。

“难道是舞团的姑娘？我的上帝，你怎么……我以为……”经纪人吓得话都说不利索了，“克鲁岑斯基那个老家伙最忌讳这个了，罗杰斯，不管那姑娘是谁，你们可千万都别被发现……”

史蒂夫望着镜子了自己，望着那道唇印，不光是脸颊上，还有他自己的嘴唇上，也残留着一些刚才接吻时印上来的红色，他就那么望着，严肃的神情突然转成了犯傻的笑意。

“我是这个世界上最幸福的人，蒂莫西，我真的是，我太幸福了。”

穿西装的圆脸男人像看怪物一样看着他，他不在乎，也无暇解释，只顾着盯着镜子里的自己，继续那傻乎乎的笑意。当然，如果没有人来打断他们，让他们再独处二十分钟，哪怕十分钟，他就会更幸福了——他还没有把手伸进巴奇的裙子里面，也还没有让巴奇把唇印戳到自己的胸口上——他毫不害臊地精心打造着各类想象，也难免觉得万分可惜，但没关系，他要有耐心，要让巴奇保存好今天的装扮，等到某晚月朗星稀、四下无人，他们就能重新见面，把刚才没能做完的事彻底做完，他和他的巴恩斯小姐，他们要接吻，要抚摸彼此的腰部和屁股，他被这过于逼真的想象弄得有点裤裆发紧，只得暂时恢复思绪，换好便装，跟着经纪人离开化妆间，走出华丽的大剧院。他远远看到了歌舞团姑娘们的队伍，她们正站在一根路灯的灯柱下，看到队长朝自己这边望过来，便纷纷抛出了飞吻，他一眼看到了巴奇，巴奇也看到了他，巴奇学着同伴们的模样，用力吹给他一个飞吻，他立刻装作接住，甚至闭眼陶醉了一把，姑娘们爆发出热烈的呼声，他睁开眼，觉得那个披着鸡毛坎肩的大块头女孩儿是全世界最可爱的家伙。

 


End file.
